


Completamente inocente

by ELODTC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Español | Spanish, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Parseltongue, Pixies, Professor Harry, Snakes, UST
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Snarry. EWE.Minerva sigue encontrando a dos de sus profesores en posiciones muy comprometedoras.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Completamente inocente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araleh_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/gifts).
  * A translation of [Completely Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344140) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> La historia es de Snarry5ever.  
> Los personajes pertenecen a J.K  
> La traducción al español es mía c: 
> 
> Por favor, no uses esta historia sin permiso explícito mío y —más importante aún— del autor.

>   * _Parte 1: Sumergiéndonos en la grandeza._
> 


Comenzó en una cálida tarde de septiembre. El segundo sábado del nuevo término, para ser precisos. Para Severus Snape era un sábado típico. Los idiotas de los que se encargaba a diario todavía no habían vuelto a la rutina de la escuela, por lo que se había pasado la mitad del día supervisando las detenciones. Lo tedioso de tal tarea —independientemente de lo que pensaban sus alumnos, _no_ disfrutaba con las detenciones— empeoraba con la suave brisa cálida que entraba por la pequeña ventana del aula que estaba utilizando actualmente. Y también, a pesar de lo que otros pensaron, en realidad disfrutaba la luz del sol de vez en cuando. Fue gracias a la genética que no pudo manejar los intensos rayos del sol el tiempo suficiente para obtener un decente tono de de piel, a diferencia de _algunos_ profesores que podría nombrar que siempre parecían brillar con una piel bronceada recién oscurecida por la luz solar. 

Finalmente, pudo liberar a sus estudiantes de su detención y Poppy le pidió de inmediato un nuevo lote Poción Calmante. Al parecer, los Ravenclaws de séptimo año ya se habían dado cuenta de que sólo tenían nueve meses hasta sus ÉXTASIS.

Una vez que había entregado la última tanda, junto con una tanda de Poción para Dormir, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha rápida antes de la cena. A pesar de lo mucho que los estudiantes afirmaron lo contrario, Severus sí se duchó y lavó su cabello regularmente. Una vez limpio de todas las pociones y enfundado en frescas túnicas de color negro, Severus salió de sus aposentos privados y subió al Gran Comedor para cenar. Casi tarde —y sabiendo que los estudiantes ya se estarían dirigiendo a cenar ellos mismos— Severus caminó a un ritmo determinado. Apenas se detuvo a tiempo de estrellarse con una figura pequeña que aparentemente apareció de la nada. La otra figura no reaccionó tan rápido y Severus pronto encontró sus brazos llenos de un mago ágil, fuerte y más joven, sus cuerpos apretados y sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo con ojos de búho. Severus se burló.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Las mejillas bronceadas se sonrojaron con un rojo furioso y la lengua rosada de Potter salió disparada para humedecer sus labios.

—L-lo siento, señor. Sólo estaba tratando de… quiero decir, el profesor Candish… —Potter miró hacia atrás como si el profesor de Estudios Muggles pudiera aparecer de la nada. Severus gruñó y empujó a Potter lejos.

—Mira hacia donde vas.

El rubor de Potter se intensificó. 

—Correcto. Er, sí. —Potter hizo que tropezara, pero su pie de alguna manera se enredó con el de Severus. Una mano delgada agarró el hombro de Severus y Severus extendió la mano para envolver su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura. Un momento después, cayeron al suelo con sonidos gemelos de «oomph» que brotaron de sus labios y se mezclaron con el sonido del cráneo de Potter contra el suelo de piedra, el desgarro de la tela y un _golpe_ en la muñeca de Severus que no parecía prometedor. De alguna manera, los dedos de Potter quedaron atrapados en el cabello de Severus, y la pequeña banda que usó para atarlo salió cuando Potter apartó la mano. Severus dejó escapar otro gruñido mientras su cabello caía alrededor de su cara. Miró a Potter.

—Potter —dijo en voz baja y amenazante, haciendo que el otro profesor se sonrojara furiosamente.

—Lo siento, señor.

Severus soltó un resoplido descontento y se obligó a alejarse del mago más joven, pero en el momento en que presionó su muñeca, un intenso dolor le subió por el brazo. Volvió a caer sobre la forma ágil con un siseante «joder», sacando un grito de aire del hombre más joven, ya sea por la maldición pronunciada o por el peso inesperado, Severus no sabía ni le importaba en este momento.

—¿Estás bien, Snape? —preguntó Potter tentativamente. Severus bajó la cabeza.

—Cállate, Potter.

—Lo siento, señor —susurró el hombre. Torpemente, Severus usó su mano izquierda para intentar levantarse. Esta vez se vio obstaculizado por el sonido de la tela rasgada. Él y Potter inclinaron sus cabezas para mirar entre sus cuerpos. Severus pudo ver de inmediato que un botón y la tela de alguna manera se habían enredado con la hebilla de plata, intrincadamente tallada del cinturón de Potter. Maldito el hombre por no tener la sensatez de llevar una bata. Sus ojos se alzaron para mirar a Potter.

—¿Qué es eso? —Potter lo miró culpable—. ¿En serio eres tan presumido que te formaron una _hebilla_ de las Reliquias de la Muerte? —Potter negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—El padre de Luna me la dio. —Severus gruñó al hombre debajo de él.

—Bueno, va a tener que irse. —Potter parpadeó bizco, tragó y asintió suavemente.

—Sí señor.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y movió con cuidado su mano herida entre sus cuerpos unidos. Siseó de dolor cuando intentó inclinar su muñeca para aflojar el cinturón de Potter. Manos bronceadas se unieron a las suyas.

»Aquí, déjame. —Severus soltó un resoplido mientras descansaba su dolorida muñeca contra el pecho de Potter, justo sobre el corazón palpitante del hombre. Potter jugueteó con la hebilla durante unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de aire—. No puedo… —Potter retorció su otro brazo entre ellos y Severus sintió el tirón de su túnica y los nudillos de Potter metiéndose en su estómago.

—Deja de pincharme, Potter.

—Lo siento, yo… —El brazo de Severus estaba empezando a dolerle por mantener su peso sobre el hombre debajo de él.

—Apúrate, Potter —dijo bruscamente—. Quítate la maldita cosa.

Potter dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. 

—Lo estoy intentando, Snape. Ten un poco de paciencia.

—Me quedé sin paciencia hace diez minutos, Potter. Quítate. Ese. Maldito. Cinturón. —Severus se movió sobre el hombre para aliviar el dolor en su brazo. Un segundo después, Potter dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido de alegría, y Severus sintió que cesaba el tirón de su túnica.

—Finalmente —gritó Potter y comenzó a moverse debajo de Severus mientras deslizaba el cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Ahora que Potter no necesitaba ver, Severus bajó su brazo para apoyar su peso en su antebrazo en lugar de sólo su palma. Las caderas de Potter se movieron debajo de él, las esbeltas caderas presionando contra Severus mientras Potter pasaba el cinturón por los bucles de su espalda—. Casi… allí —dijo Potter con un pequeño gruñido cuando su espalda golpeó el piso de piedra—. Necesito… —La mano de Potter se deslizó entre ellos, y Severus pudo sentir que el cinturón se deslizaba fuera del último bucle—. ¡Hecho! —gritó Potter triunfante.

—Caballeros.

Las cabezas de Severus y Potter se alzaron con el tono severo para ver a Minerva y varios estudiantes parados en el vestíbulo de entrada mirándolos. Los labios de Minerva eran delgados, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un pie golpeando el suelo de piedra. Severus miró a los estudiantes detrás de ella, varios de ellos boquiabiertos o sonrojándose furiosamente. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores tenían sus manos sobre los ojos de los más jóvenes, mientras que otros se cubrían la boca como para reprimir las risitas. Severus se dio cuenta de inmediato de cómo debían verse los dos y dejó escapar un gemido casi silencioso. Debajo de él, Potter debe haber llegado a la misma conclusión porque de repente soltó un pequeño «eep». Severus lo miró y vio que la cara enrojecía de un rojo brillante.

—Juro que no es lo que parece, directora. ¡Es completamente inocente! —gritó Potter.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Usó su mano lesionada para presionar el cinturón contra su túnica y la tela rasgada. Sacudió el cabello de sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Minerva, incluso cuando Potter se puso de pie a su lado.

—El profesor Potter, como de costumbre, no estaba prestando atención —dijo Severus con frialdad—, y chocó conmigo. En su forma torpe y típica, logró que ambos cayéramos al suelo, con su ridícula hebilla enredada en mi túnica. Ahora, si hemos terminado aquí, tengo una túnica que reparar, una muñeca que necesita ser atendida y una cena en la que participar. Buenas noches. —Y con eso Severus giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones.

Dos horas más tarde, Severus se sentó frente a su chimenea, con un vaso de whisky de fuego sin tocar en una mano y el pulgar de su otra mano corriendo distraídamente a lo largo del contorno plateado del triángulo que había desgarrado sus túnicas antes. Se había desenredado fácilmente la hebilla y reparado la túnica mientras esperaba que un elfo doméstico le trajera una bandeja con la cena. Había consumido su solitaria comida antes de que su mente hubiera comenzado a permitir que los eventos de esa noche se acentaran.

Hace siete años, Harry Potter había muerto por el Mundo Mágico, había regresado para derrotar a Voldemort y había salvado la vida de Severus. Bueno, hasta cierto punto. Si el niño y sus compañeros no hubieran regresado a la choza, ninguna cantidad de anti veneno protector habría ayudado después del ataque vicioso de Nagini. 

Gracias a las atenciones de Poppy, Severus había regresado a su posición como Maestro de Pociones antes del comienzo del nuevo año escolar. Y gracias al testimonio de Potter, Severus había sido libre de aceptar la oferta de dicho puesto. Severus había vuelto a la rutina de la enseñanza y Potter había ido a unirse a la Corporación Auror como se esperaba. Sólo que, para descubrirlo, el niño tenía una habilidad especial para deshacer las maldiciones y Gringotts lo arrebató rápidamente después de menos de un año. Potter había pasado cinco años viajando para el banco antes de tener una pelea con uno de los duendes y haber sido despedido en el lugar. Severus aún no sabía los detalles, ya que Gringotts mantenía la boca cerrada y sospechaba que Potter también había tenido que hacer un voto de secreto. Ante la noticia de que Harry Potter, Salvador, Chico Dorado, etc., etc., etc., estaba desempleado, Minerva le había ofrecido inmediatamente la cátedra de la posición de Defensa. Por supuesto, Potter se la había arrebatado rápidamente.

Si bien Severus había visto al Gryffindor ocasionalmente desde su regreso a la vida, la llegada del —ya no más— Niño-Qué-Vivió los había puesto en contacto más cercano del que habían estado desde los días escolares de Potter. Desafortunadamente para Severus, esto resultó en un completo y absoluto recordatorio de que era gay y no sólo gay, sino gay y soltero por más tiempo de lo que deseaba recordar. Potter ya no era un mocoso mal alimentado y lleno de ira, sino un hombre confiado y musculoso. Aún era más bajo que Severus, aunque sólo unos centímetros, y aún tropezaba con sus palabras cuando Severus se tomaba el tiempo para intimidar, pero era mucho más despreocupado y seguro de lo que había sido en su juventud. Otra ventaja fue que el hombre ya no se parecía mucho a su padre. Sus pómulos se habían vuelto más prominentes, sus ojos más almendrados, enmarcados por deliciosas pestañas oscuras y su cuello parecía un poco más largo, todos los rasgos que sin duda tenía de Lily. Parecía que la línea Evans finalmente comenzaba a mostrar sus raíces.

Severus había hecho un buen trabajo al esconder sus crecientes atracciones al delicioso Gryffindor, manteniendo al miembro más joven del personal al alcance de la mano. Al menos hasta que Potter se le acercó durante las vacaciones de invierno para comenzar otro club de duelo. El hombre había admitido humildemente que habían sido las propias lecciones de duelo de Severus las que habían permitido a Potter ganar la guerra. Pero fue la sonrisa irónica que el hombre de ojos verdes dio cuando prometió no poner una farsa al estilo de Lockhart que hizo que Severus estuviera de acuerdo. Supuso que era inevitable que el tiempo que pasaran juntos planificando las actividades y lecciones del club resultara en una especie de amistad. Al final del término anterior, Potter había comenzado a ver más allá de los insultos defensivos de Severus y en realidad parecía captar el humor de pocionista.

No había duda de que el Chico Maravilla era gay. No después de haberlo anunciado alto y claro en el medio del Callejón Diagon tres años antes. Aparentemente, él y la inmadura chica Weasley se habían metido en otra discusión pública que a ella parecía gustarle. Severus había presenciado una de esas discusiones durante un año después de la Batalla Final en una función del Ministerio. En el momento en que la chica había levantado su voz, Potter había tratado de callarla y arrastrarla a un área más privada. Se había metido obstinadamente en sus talones y procedió a denunciar una y otra demanda. Cuando Potter se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirles discutir en privado, él había colocado un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor. Severus se preguntó porqué lo soportaba y no se sorprendió cuando los titulares de los periódicos gritaban sobre una ruptura un año después. La Comadrejilla no se había rendido. Hasta el día en el Callejón Diagon, cuando finalmente le había gritado que nunca volverían a estar juntos porque era gay. Y eso había sido todo.

Severus finalmente tomó un sorbo del líquido dorado mientras recordaba la sensación del ágil cuerpo bajo el suyo. Ya no se distraía con su ira e impaciencia, Severus recordó la sensación de los dedos ágiles de Potter trabajando contra el estómago de Severus mientras intentaba llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón. La sensación de Potter presionando contra Severus mientras pasaba su cinturón a través de los bucles en su espalda. El cálido aliento del joven en la mejilla de Severus. Los pequeños sonidos que hizo Potter; el gruñido cuando se habían caído, el aliento mientras el hombre había luchado con su cinturón, el pequeño grito de triunfo cuando finalmente se había liberado. Severus se preguntó si el hombre emitía sonidos tan deliciosos cuando estaba siendo completamente follado. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Severus ante la idea de tener a Potter debajo de él en una situación diferente. Una que no era tan inocente. 

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

>   * _**Parte 2: Contra una pared**_
> 


Harry Potter, actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abrió camino por el corredor, desconfiando como siempre de la aparición de Peeves. El Poltergeist había cesado considerablemente desde que Harry había regresado como profesor, pero Harry había aprendido su lección como estudiante. Harry estaba seguro de que Peeves fue un Slytherin en su vida anterior. Tal vez era la única excusa para su respeto por el Barón Sangriento. Hubo un tiempo, justo después de la batalla final, cuando Peeves había mostrado un respeto a regañadientes por Harry. Lamentablemente, ese tiempo ya había pasado. Harry suspiró ante el recuerdo.

—Caminen —advirtió Harry al trío de Hufflepuff de segundo año que venía por el corredor. Le sonrieron alegremente y saludaron con la mano mientras se escabullían en su camino hacia el Gran Salón para la fiesta de Halloween. Había sido un fin de semana en Hogsmeade y tenía pocas dudas de que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya tenían los bolsillos llenos con productos de Honeydukes y bromas. Afortunadamente, él había tomado un té tardío con Ron y Hermione y aún sentía los efectos, por lo que no estaba preocupado por las ofrendas normalmente demasiado dulces en esta época del año. Esperaba arrebatar un pastel de calabaza antes de que Aurora los atrapara todos como lo había hecho el año anterior.

Harry recordó cómo su vida había cambiado desde que había estado en Hogwarts como estudiante. Incluso mientras se llevaban a cabo las juicios, Harry y Ron estaban en entrenamiento de Aurores; Harry sólo se perdió la semana que había necesitado estar en los tribunales del Ministerio para los juicios de Snape y luego de los Malfoy. Se alegró de que Minerva hubiera estado tan ansiosa por ofrecerle el puesto al Maestro de Pociones y saber que Snape podía regresar a Hogwarts. Había sido el primero de septiembre después de la batalla final que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar.

Él y Ron se habían ofrecido para unirse a la plataforma de King’s Cross para despedir a Hermione. Mientras Harry escudriñaba a la multitud, había notado un aura oscura que emanaba de un baúl de tercer año. Llevar esto a la atención del Jefe Auror Robard había resultado en un pequeño grupo de Aurores que tiraban a la niña a un lado. Se había echado a llorar y había contado la historia de cómo su tío la había obligado a hacerlo. Harry de alguna manera supo inmediatamente cómo deshacer la maldición del objeto y la niña siguió su camino. El tío había sido llevado para interrogarlo y, lo último que Harry había oído, todavía estaba cumpliendo tiempo en Azkaban. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Gringotts hacer una oferta tentadora que le permitió a Harry viajar y ver un poco del mundo mientras trabajaba con especialistas en algunos de los casos más difíciles.

Los labios y el ceño de Harry se fruncieron al recordar la dificultad que había enfrentado con la rama de Gringotts en la India. Después de tratar con el jefe del departamento de maldiciones, Harry había decidido que era hora de encontrar algo más que hacer. Gringotts había odiado perderlo, pero Harry había aceptado quedarse en la nómina como consultor si surgía algo difícil. Todavía no estaba seguro de dónde había salido el rumor de que había sido despedido. Cuando se había reunido con Griphook durante el verano para obtener los detalles de un trabajo en España, el goblin se había reído al respecto y dijo que el banco no había refutado la reclamación, ya que daba a los goblins algo para molestar a los magos. Harry se encogió de hombros y atrapó el próximo traslador a Madrid.

Cuando Minerva le había dicho que el profesor de DCAO se había ido y, una vez más, le había pedido que considerara la posición, Harry finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Todavía tenía su trabajo de "verano" que le permitía viajar, y Harry realmente pensó que ya no quería perseguir a los magos oscuros. Siempre había asumido que sería un Auror, pero después de Voldemort y su corta etapa como Auror, pensó que ya había superado eso. Sus años como rompedor de maldiciones le habían dado una perspectiva diferente y él pensaba que prefería el estilo de vida más tranquilo. Así que había regresado a Hogwarts, esta vez como profesor.

Si bien la enseñanza de clases regulares era completamente diferente a la de enseñar en secreto en reuniones robadas en el ED, todavía tenía ese pequeño destello de orgullo cuando un estudiante lograba realizar un hechizo a la perfección. Había sido uno de los séptimos años el que había planteado la idea de un club de duelo. Le había preguntado sobre el hechizo de "firma" de Harry y dónde lo había aprendido, así que Harry le explicó sobre el club de duelo en su segundo año. El interés se había despertado y Harry había reunido el valor para hablar con Snape.

Severus Snape. 

Como si Harry no hubiera estado luchando contra su atracción por el hombre de ojos oscuros. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado. 

Había descubierto durante la cacería de Horrocruxes que no se oponía a la idea de un amante masculino, sino que la había dejado de lado al final de la guerra para trabajar en su relación pausada con Ginny. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que no era más que bi y que le debía una oportunidad ya que su razonamiento para terminar la relación había sido su seguridad. 

No le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de dos cosas. Número uno: Ginny realmente estaba _sólo_ enamorada del niño que vivió, ella nunca, aparentemente, había superado su enamoramiento infantil por él. Estaba dispuesta a ser la esposa del Elegido, lo había imaginado como el Jefe de Aurores, o como el Ministro de Magia. La oferta de Gringotts no estaba en sus planes. Tampoco que Harry fuera gay. Que era lo segundo que había tenido claro. Habían tenido relaciones sexuales un total de dos veces, ambas iniciadas por ella, y en las que él había participado, primero por culpa y luego por sentido del deber. Fue durante la segunda vez que se reunieron cuando Harry cerró los ojos para imaginarse al devastadoramente sexy diplomático australiano que había escoltado a la casa de los Granger cuando finalmente admitió que, después de todo, tal vez no era bi. Especialmente porque había tenido que apretar sus labios para no gritar el nombre del hombre cuando finalmente llegó. Ginny no había tomado bien la ruptura y lo había usado para su ventaja cuando decidió que estaba listo para salir. Él todavía sonreía al recordar su expresión y el brillo ansioso de Skeeter cuando ella se había parado debajo del toldo del Emporio de Lechuzas tomando notas con entusiasmo.

Al regresar a Hogwarts, los ojos de Harry inmediatamente buscaron al espía oscuro, jurando encontrar una manera de entablar amistad con el hombre. La súplica del séptimo año por un club de duelo había sido el motivo perfecto. Harry se había sorprendido cuando en realidad había funcionado. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a leer el sarcasmo y el humor de Snape, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que él y Snape compartían una sensación similar de ingenio seco. Se había visto obligado a empujar la amistad demasiado lejos unas cuantas veces hacia el final del año y estaba agradecido de que Griphook hubiera tenido que cargar con los pocos empleos que habían surgido. Harry había necesitado el espacio para calmarse, no quería empujar a Snape antes de sentirse cómodo. 

Y luego había sido ese maldito día hace más de un mes cuando se había encontrado con Snape. Literalmente corrió hacia el hombre haciendo que cayeran y Snape terminase encima de Harry. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan avergonzado en el momento, podría haberse tomado el tiempo de saborear la sensación de Snape sobre él, sujetándolo contra suelo con su peso. Harry recordó la sensación de los abdominales firmes de Snape rozando los nudillos de Harry, esos muslos fuertes presionando contra los de Harry. Si Harry no hubiera estado en modo de pánico en ese momento, muy bien podría haberle dado a Snape algo más para reprenderlo. O presionar sus muslos contra él. Sí, le gustaba esa idea.

Harry negó para olvidarse del pensamiento. No necesitaba esas ideas frescas en su mente cuando se dirigía a una habitación llena de adolescentes hormonales. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera sido _golpeado_ durante el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade el año pasado por un séptimo año y que hubiera recibido nada menos que cincuenta Valentines en el último trimestre: no necesitaba entrar al Gran Comedor con una furiosa erección. Por supuesto, para cuando llegara al Gran Salón, probablemente estaría bien. Todavía necesitaba cambiarse a la túnica de profesor después de su té con Ron y Hermione.

Acababa de bajar de las escaleras cuando escuchó la risa familiar de Peeves. Maldijo en silencio y buscó un salón de clases para esconderse, pero el pasillo inmediato estaba vacío de puertas. Incluso sabiendo que el molesto poltergeist estaba allí, Harry todavía saltó cuando el casi fantasma apareció frente a él. El bufón sonrió caóticamente a Harry, sobresaltándolo. Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera advertir al bromista, Peeves se giró alrededor de Harry con una risa maníaca. Harry sintió que algo salpicaba contra la parte de atrás de su túnica y Peeves se lanzó con otra ronda de risas maníacas flotando tras él. Harry suspiró. Bueno, al menos ya se había dirigido a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry continuó su camino.

—Potter. —La cabeza de Harry se alzó para ver a Snape saliendo del pasillo que conducía al ala del hospital y él asintió levemente.

—Buenas noches, Snape. —Snape agitó su saludo mientras se detenía casi frente a Harry.

—Si planeas volver a instituir el club de duelo, deberás atenderme lo antes posible —dijo Snape imperiosamente—. No tengo tiempo para sentarme y preguntarme si debería esperar otra emboscada durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Harry reprimió su sonrisa ante la indirecta y asintió levemente. —Tenía la intención de buscarte esta semana. He pensado-

Las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte trompeta y el sonido de golpes de cascos. Harry se giró al escuchar el sonido al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de Snape se alzó para mirar detrás de Harry.

—Qué… —siseó Snape.

De repente, se enfrentaron a un aluvión de caballos cargando fantasmas sin cabeza saltando y volando por el aire. Harry había visto a los cazadores sin cabeza antes y asumió que Snape también lo había hecho. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a encontrarse con fantasmas, conocían la fisiología de los espectros, pero a veces el conocimiento era arrojado por la ventana cuando se enfrentaba a una estruendosa manada. Así fue como Harry se encontró presionado contra la pared con Snape a su espalda, como si el hombre todavía lo estuviera protegiendo después de todos estos años. Harry cerró los ojos contra el aire frío que corría junto a ellos mientras la caza avanzaba por el pasillo.

—Fantasmas bastardos —murmuró Snape y se movió para alejarse—. ¿Que demonios?

Harry giró la cabeza para tratar de ver a Snape por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Qué pasa?

— _No puedo moverme_ —dijo Snape entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Harry dijo confundido. Se empujó contra Snape, pero la mano del hombre permaneció pegada a la pared justo sobre el hombro de Harry.

—¡Ay! Eso duele, imbécil. ¿Qué parte de «No puedo moverme» no entendiste?

—¿Por qué no puedes moverte? —preguntó Harry mientras presionaba una vez más.

—Deja de moverte —siseó Snape y Harry se quedó helado. Fue empujado ásperamente contra la pared y una bocanada de aire fue expulsada de sus pulmones—. ¿Qué demonios tienes en tus túnicas, Potter?

Harry gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frío muro de piedra. 

—Peeves.

Snape dio un resoplido y Harry sintió un tirón en su túnica. 

—Te aseguro, Potter, que no son los restos de ese molesto poltergeist, no importa lo mucho que lo desee.

Harry negó. —No. El idiota estúpido me empapó en algo. Debe ser algún tipo de pegamento.

Snape soltó un gruñido y Harry de repente se alegró mucho de haber sido presionado con su frente contra la pared.

—Maldita sea. Sabía que no había usado toda mi pasta epoxi [1] —Harry sintió su rostro pálido.

—Epoxi.

Snape dejó escapar otro gruñido. —Sí. —Harry dejó que sus ojos viajaran hasta donde la mano de Snape estaba apoyada contra la pared.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste en tu mano? —Harry preguntó débilmente.

Snape dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que soplaba sobre la nuca de Harry. 

—Aparentemente, cuando fui a empujarte fuera del camino, mi mano rozó tu túnica. —Harry tragó saliva y asintió.

—¿Supongo que el epoxi mágico no es más fácil de eliminar que el epoxi normal? —preguntó con poca esperanza. Detrás de él, Snape estaba mudo y Harry casi podía sentir la mirada fulminante del hombre en la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Correcto. Bueno, ¿qué pasa con un hechizo?

Snape dio un pequeño suspiro de aire. —El epoxi mágico, como la versión muggle, sólo se puede eliminar con un solvente, Potter.

Harry se animó. —¿Tienes alguno en tu laboratorio?

—¿Y qué bien va a hacer que esté en mi laboratorio, Potter, cuando estamos claramente _atrapados_ aquí? —Harry se estremeció ante las mordidas palabras.

—Podríamos pedirle a alguien que lo busque. —Hubo un movimiento detrás de él, y sintió a Snape girarse de lado a lado.

—Sí. ¿Debo enviar a una de estas miles de personas que nos miran boquiabiertas? ¿Enviarlas a mi laboratorio privado para que pasen por alto mis barreras y saqueen mi reserva _privada_ de pociones y busquen un disolvente que claramente no tienen idea de lo que parece? —Harry sintió que el largo cabello de Snape se frotaba contra su cuello y se estremeció. El aliento le acarició la oreja—. Imagina eso, Potter. No hay aspirantes. —Harry reprimió un escalofrío.

—Podemos enviar un Patronus a la directora —sugirió Harry con los dientes apretados. Snape no tenía que ser tan tonto… incluso si tenía uno bueno.

—Mi mano de varita —dijo Snape con una clara burla en su voz—, actualmente está pegada a la pared, Potter. Y mi varita está firmemente sujeta a la funda de mi manga. Si hubiera sabido que planeabas pegarnos al muro del castillo, habría estado mejor preparado.

Harry resopló molesto. 

—No fue mi culpa, Snape. Tú eres el que me empujó contra la pared para evitar una manada de caballos _fantasmales_.

—Mi error al permitir que mis instintos superen mi buen juicio. —La pierna de Snape se movió contra la de Harry y reprimió un gemido cuando el fuerte muslo rozó contra el suyo. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan excitado por el hombre cuando Snape estaba en medio de ser un imbécil total?—. Después de tantos años de cuidar tu pellejo, todo se vuelve natural. Intentaré resistirme la próxima vez que te perciba en peligro mortal. —Snape volvió a mover la pierna—. ¡Oh, maldito infierno! —Harry saltó, su trasero rozando accidentalmente contra Snape.

—¿Qué?

—Aparentemente algo del epoxi goteaba de tu túnica al piso. —El muslo de Snape se sacudió contra la pierna de Harry mientras intentaba jalar su pie hacia atrás—. Y ahora mi jodida bota está pegada al suelo. Usted, señor Potter, es un detrimento para mi seguridad.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, pero reprimió las disculpas. Absolutamente esto no había sido su culpa, y estaría condenado si se disculpa una vez por ello. Snape soltó un resoplido de aire que hizo que el cabello de Harry se agitara.

»Bien. Le enviaremos un Patronus. ¿Dónde está tu varita, Potter? —Harry intentó levantar su propio pie pero se pegó rápido al suelo. Cerró la boca con fuerza, sintiendo que su rostro ardía de vergüenza. Oh, Snape lo iba a matar—. Potter —dijo Snape en un tono de advertencia. Harry tragó.

—Mi bota —susurró dócilmente.

—Lo siento —dijo Snape en un tono que claramente significaba que no lo hacía. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la oreja de Harry—. _¿Dónde ..._ dijiste que estaba?

Harry se aclaró la garganta. 

—Mi bota —repitió un poco más fuerte.

—¿QUÉ? —rugió Snape, causando que Harry saltara—, ¿qué te poseyó para poner tu varita en tu _bota?_ ¿Tuviste sueños tontos de ser atacado sólo mientras estabas arrodillado _atándote_ los zapatos, si es que realmente sabes cómo realizar una tarea tan mundana? O quizás creíste tontamente que tus atacantes emitirían una advertencia, dándote suficiente tiempo para recuperar tu varita mágica de cualquier lugar idiota en el que pensaste guardarla; asumiendo que incluso recordaste tenerla en tu persona.

Harry suspiró. 

—Estamos en la escuela, Snape. Sé de lo que son capaces estos niños. Soy el profesor de Defensa, después de todo.

—Sí —siseó Snape—, y uno pensaría que el profesor de _Defensa_ sabría lo suficiente sobre _defensa_ para saber cómo llevar su varita en todo momento. O al menos tenerla al alcance de la mano. —Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo hacer la suficiente magia sin varita para protegerme de los estudiantes, Snape.

—Excelente —Snape dijo sarcásticamente—. Haz un Patronus y convoca a Minerva. —Harry se apoyó contra la pared, sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Snape no lo decepcionó—. Oh, es cierto. ¡Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo convocar un Patronus sin varita ya que es un hechizo altamente complejo que requiere una _varita_!

—Tal vez —dijo Harry entre dientes—, podemos alcanzarla si trabajamos juntos.

Snape resopló. —Bien.

Harry se apretó contra Snape. —Muévete hacia atrás tan lejos como puedas —dijo Harry suavemente y Snape obedeció, aunque no era mucho. Harry se inclinó, el peso de Snape pesaba sobre su espalda. Harry tuvo un destello de lo que sería si estuvieran inclinados sobre un escritorio como ahora. Bueno, no exactamente así, preferiblemente con mucha menos ropa. Y sin epoxi. Harry estiró su mano hacia abajo, esforzándose por alcanzar la pierna de sus pantalones vaqueros debajo de su túnica para poder levantarlo y recuperar su varita. Se sonrojó de vergüenza. Snape tenía razón, realmente no había sido una buena idea poner su varita allí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, ya que normalmente se metía la varita en el bolsillo trasero. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de aire.

—No puedo alcanzarla.

—Típico —dijo Snape con un resoplido, enderezándose y arrastrando a Harry con él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Harry preguntó con cautela.

Snape resopló. —Ahora esperamos. —Harry gimió y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, ambos hombres se movían de vez en cuando para ofrecer un poco de consuelo a sus músculos cada vez más doloridos. Harry había intentado hablar con Snape sobre el club de duelo, ya que aparentemente ambos estaban libres en ese momento. Snape gruñó y dijo que no estaba de humor para hacer más que hechizar a Harry en este momento y mucho menos hablar con el hombre. Harry cerró la boca de golpe. Algún tiempo después, Harry dejó escapar un gemido y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

—No creo que eso funcione en este momento, Potter.

—Cállate, Snape —le espetó Harry. Su té tardío había desaparecido, sus músculos le dolían por estar parado en la misma posición por Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo, y necesitaba orinar—. No necesito tu opinión en este momento. —Harry comenzó a aflojar los botones de su túnica—. Tuve una idea, y no puedes reprenderme porque lo pensé primero, incluso si me tomó tanto tiempo.

Podía sentir la mirada de Snape en la parte posterior de su cabeza. 

—¿Y qué, por favor, dime, es esta brillante idea, Potter?

Harry le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y le sonrió a Snape. —Sólo tengo que quitarme la túnica, luego puedo alcanzar mi varita. —Los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa y Harry le sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Snape cerró los ojos y gimió, posiblemente por su falta de pensamiento o por el hecho de que a Harry se le había ocurrido una idea brillante. Harry volvió a trabajar en sus botones, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, por supuesto, señor Potter —dijo Snape con voz ronca que envió a la piel de gallina sobre el cuerpo de Harry—, deshazte de ella lo más rápido que puedas. Espero con gran expectación que te quites la ropa.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¿Caballeros?

Ambas cabezas se volvieron para ver a la directora a sólo unos pies de distancia, los labios delgados, los brazos cruzados y su pie moviéndose rítmicamente contra el suelo.

—Puedo explicarlo —soltó Harry—. Es completamente inocente.

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

> _**Parte 3: Deseos ardientes** _

Fue casi suficiente para mantener a Severus lejos de Potter. Casi.

Después de que Minerva hubiera ido al laboratorio privado de Severus para recuperar el solvente del epoxi ella había advertido en tono burlón acerca de que él y Potter se mantuvieran alejados de las paredes y los pisos. Él la había pasado rozando para llegar a su habitación e inmediatamente se metió en la ducha. Cerró los ojos y revivió la sensación del apretado trasero de Potter presionado contra él, sus muslos deslizándose uno contra otro a medida que se movían y, una vez más, los pequeños sonidos que Potter emitía. El hombre fue, definitivamente, testimonio de la paciencia y el autocontrol de Severus. Una vez más, había estado demasiado molesto con el hombre para saborear tener el delgado cuerpo presionado íntimamente contra él.

Casi un mes después, Severus todavía fantaseaba con tener a Potter inclinado sobre su escritorio, sofá o cualquier superficie disponible realmente. Oh, cómo le encantaría pasar sus manos por ese delgado cuerpo, envolver sus dedos alrededor de esa delicada cintura y presionar su dolorosa polla en ese apretado culo. Definitivamente no estaba por encima de fantasear con meterse en un bocado tan delicioso e imaginar los suaves gritos que salían de los labios de Potter cuando pedía más. El brazo de Severus se estaba entrenando bastante estos días.

Finalmente habían vuelto a poner en marcha el club de duelo; emparejando a los miembros que regresaron con sus homólogos igualmente capacitados y asignando a los nuevos miembros en parejas. Por supuesto, eso también significaba que Potter había vuelto a visitar la oficina de Severus cada dos semanas para discutir las tácticas y la habilidad de los miembros de su club. Potter quería realizar un concurso de duelo después de los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS como una especie de celebración para el quinto y séptimo año, por lo que también era necesario resolver los problemas. Aunque Severus preferiría trabajar en otros problemas que tenía en mente, pero Potter todavía parecía ser reticente a presionar más allá de su amistad, aunque Severus estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre no estaba completamente en contra de la idea. Severus no se había perdido los leves rubores de Potter las veces que Severus se había atrevido a murmurar dobles sentidos o a hacer comentarios maliciosos. Incluso había visto al hombre más joven moverse en su silla en la mesa principal las pocas veces que Severus había «accidentalmente» rozado sus dedos sobre el muslo o la rodilla de Potter. Oh sí, el hombre estaba definitivamente interesado en lo que Severus estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecer.

La pregunta era: ¿cómo hacerle saber a Potter que estaba interesado? Por mucho que disfrutara sujetando al hombre contra una pared, otra vez, y besarlo sin sentido, no creía que los pasillos de la escuela fueran el lugar apropiado. Tampoco pensaba que Minerva lo aprobaría. No es que él necesitara la aprobación de Minerva, pero _estaba_ tratando de convencerla de que contratara a un profesor asistente para que se encargara de las clases más bajas unos pocos días a la semana. Entonces, no. Él no estaría presionando a Potter contra más paredes del corredor en un futuro cercano. Posiblemente no contra los pisos del corredor tampoco. 

Lástima. 

Severus sacudió el pensamiento de su mente. Él realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo chivo últimamente. La sola idea de que Potter presionara cualquier parte de su cuerpo tonificado por el Quidditch contra Severus lo tenía casi duro.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Severus de sus lujuriosas reflexiones. Se levantó de su cómodo respaldo y se aseguró de que sus voluminosas ropas ocultaran la evidencia de sus pensamientos actuales. Abrió la puerta y se burló en caso de que fuera un estudiante el que se atreviera a interrumpir su domingo por la mañana. Parpadeó al ver al sonriente medio gigante.

—Hagrid.

—Hola, Sev'rus. Vengo a decirte que tuvimos nuestra primera nevada anoche. —Las orejas de Severus se levantaron ante las noticias.

—¿De verdad? Y supongo, ya que estás aquí, algo se atascó.

Hagrid asintió felizmente. 

—Oh sí. Incluso pasó por el borde del bosque. Los arbustos Pixie Phlox son un bonito azul hielo. _Listos pa’ recogelos_.

Severus asintió. 

—Aprecio la consideración, Hagrid. Lo atenderé en breve. —El gigante asintió, saludó con la mano y se marchó.

Severus cerró la puerta y volvió a sus habitaciones. Se acercó a su silla, agarró la taza de té sobre la mesa pequeña y la terminó. El aroma familiar del desayuno inglés lograba que su sangre fluyera. Procedió a su habitación para ponerse una camisa de manga larga, un jersey abrigado y unos pantalones gruesos de piel de dragón para mantenerse abrigado antes de ponerse la túnica sobre todo lo demás. Su siguiente parada fue en su laboratorio privado para recoger una canasta y las tijeras de podar. Se puso la capa de invierno antes de abandonar de su habitación y salir.

El phlox [2], aunque normalmente se encuentra en América del Norte, tenía un raro primo mágico que podía encontrarse en los bordes de algunos bosques encantados, como el que está cerca de Hogwarts. La _Pixie **[3]** Phlox_ —llamada así por los _Ice Pixies_ atraídos por la mística flor— tenía propiedades mágicas raras una vez que florecía por completo. Mientras que un principiante podría asumir que el color rosa brillante típico del arbusto Phlox significaba que la flor estaba en plena floración, alguien educado en Herbología sabría que una Pixie Phlox no florecía hasta que se hubiera congelado adecuadamente, convirtiendo a toda la flor en un pálido hielo color azul. La parte difícil era cultivar la planta en el momento justo. Uno tenía que atrapar el arbusto antes de que los Pixies llegaran a la planta y comenzaran a hacer su hogar en el arbusto. Una vez que los duendes apostaban su reclamo, se volvía bastante peligroso intentar cosechar la planta.

Severus había notado el arbusto phlox hace más de una semana y, por lo tanto, era fácil de localizar una vez más. Con cautela se dirigió hacia el monte, desconfiando de cualquier llegada anticipada. Apuntó su varita al gran arbusto y lanzó un pequeño hechizo que hizo que el arbusto diera un suave movimiento. Ningún duendecillo voló como abejas furiosas, así que se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la planta silvestre. Estaba complacido de ver que el arbusto había florecido mucho más de lo que había esperado y un cálculo rápido le mostró que sería capaz de reunir el doble de lo que había esperado y todavía dejar suficiente para los duendecillos. Lanzó un encantamiento Gemino en su canasta y sacó sus tijeras. Inspeccionó suavemente cada grupo antes de cortarlos en la base. Si tuviera suerte, sería capaz de extraer suficiente leche phlox del tallo para usar en uno de sus experimentos.

Acababa de llenar una canasta y comenzaba con la segunda cuando escuchó su nombre. Miró detrás de él para ver a Potter caminando hacia él. El hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans demasiado ajustados (no es que Severus se estuviera quejando), y un suéter naranja brillante con una H gigante colgada de su delgado cuerpo. Potter sonrió, su pelo salvaje ondeando con la brisa y las mejillas enrojecidas por Merlín sabía qué. Saludó a Severus y se apresuró a avanzar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Snape? —preguntó Potter mientras se ponía de rodillas junto a Severus. Severus apartó la mirada del verde demasiado brillante de los ojos del hombre y cortó otro tallo. Realmente deseaba que el hombre nunca hubiera oído hablar de contactos muggles, pero Potter lo había hecho y se los ponía cuando estaba volando. Severus dio un resoplido mental. Eso explicaría el pelo más salvaje de lo normal y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Has estado jugando con tus leones otra vez, Potter? —Miró al hombre, sin sorprenderse de ver un destello de confusión que rápidamente se convirtió en una brillante sonrisa. Severus se volvió para concentrarse en las flores.

—Tejones, en realidad. Su próximo juego es contra Slytherin, ¿sabes? —Potter le dio un pequeño empujón a su brazo—. Tengo que darle a Gryffindor todas las ventajas que pueda. —Severus puso los ojos en blanco y cortó otro tallo.

Severus resopló. —Greely es un excelente buscador. Lo mejor que hemos tenido en años.

Vio a la sombra de Potter asentir. 

—Cierto. Pero también lo es Thompson, y ella es pequeña para su edad. Ella puede ser un 'Puff, pero tiene agallas.

Severus miró a Potter. 

—Sabes, no es muy justo para ti ofrecerte ayudar a las otras casas y no a Slytherin. Un poco parcial, creo.

Severus estaba teniendo dificultades para cortar el tallo actual, ya que estaba enredado con algunos otros. La mano de Potter pareció retirar los molestos tallos. 

—No me ofrecí. Los otros capitanes de la casa preguntaron. —Potter se inclinó para empujar más tallos del camino, su cuerpo dolorosamente cerca del de Severus, sus brazos rozándose mientras trabajaban para liberar el tallo—. Hasta ahora ningún Slytherin me ha pedido que juegue con ellos —dijo Potter con voz ronca y Severus apretó los dedos alrededor de las tijeras para mantener su mano firme—. Me encantaría mostrar mis movimientos. —Por el rabillo del ojo, Severus vio a Potter lamerse los labios—. Si alguien estuviera interesado.

Oh, definitivamente estaba interesado. 

Un grito lejano lo sacó de su bruma lujuriosa, y él agarró el tallo cortado y lo arrojó a su cesta. 

—Creo que eso va a ser suficiente por ahora.

Potter se apartó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y Severus se puso de pie. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Potter, agarrando una cesta antes de que Severus pudiera responder.

—Sé amable con ellos, Potter. Esa es toda mi reserva para el próximo año. —Se metió las tijeras en el bolsillo y agarró la otra cesta. Potter miró el arbusto detrás de ellos.

—¿Por qué no los reuniste a todos, entonces? Seguramente sólo necesitan unas pocas flores para volver a polinizar.

Severus comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el castillo y Potter lo siguió. 

—Es educado dejar suficientes flores para que los Pixies de Hielo aniden; después de todo, acabo de profanar su hábitat natural.

Potter lo miró con horror. 

—¡Pixies! No del tipo de Cornualles, espero —agregó con un estremecimiento.

Severus le dio una mirada deslumbrante al mago más joven. —Dije «Pixies de hielo», Potter. Mucho más tranquilos que sus primos de Cornualles a menos que se les moleste. Tienden a hacer su hogar en el phlox congelado, por lo tanto, es ideal cosechar las flores antes de que se infesten.

—¡Oh! —dijo Potter como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido, lo que aparentemente había sucedido—. Eso debe ser lo que quiso decir Neville en el desayuno cuando le preguntó a Hagrid si te había contado sobre el congelamiento de la noche anterior. —Severus asintió, pero no sintió que fuera necesaria una respuesta verbal. Llegaron al patio antes de que Potter volviera a hablar—. Entonces, ¿por qué no recuerdo haber usado phlox en ninguna de las pociones que elaboramos en las clases?

—Lo más probable es que porque casi no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste, Potter —dijo Severus suavemente y Harry resopló—. Además, porque no desperdicio mi phlox en mocosos torpes. Las firewalls funcionan igual de bien para el nivel de pociones que los escolares deben elaborar. El hermano mágico del marigold sólo requiere la adición de menta para lograr las mismas propiedades que el phlox congelado y es fácilmente más disponible a granel.

—Aunque no eres menos propenso a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien por desperdiciar el firegold que por el phlox —dijo Potter en tono burlón y Severus luchó contra el rubor que amenazaba sus mejillas.

—Desperdiciar los ingredientes es _desperdiciar ingredientes_ , Potter.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, cada uno llevando su canasta.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que lo próximo es extraer los fragmentos utilizables? —Severus dirigió una sonrisa a Potter y se alegró al ver que los ojos verdes del hombre se ensanchaban y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado suave. Le encantó la deliciosa apariencia de un Potter sonrojado.

—Muy bien, Potter. —Se inclinó más cerca del hombre cuando entraron en el corredor más oscuro de las mazmorras—. Si siguieras siendo un estudiante, otorgaría puntos a la casa. —El rubor de Potter se intensificó y Severus pensó que detectó un ligero escalofrío. Se retiró, recordando su inclinación por las paredes y los pisos—. Aunque, lo raro del phlox congelado es que cada parte es utilizable en pociones. El truco es separarlos en consecuencia. Tedioso, pero un poco insensato si sabes lo que estás haciendo. —Severus le lanzó una mirada astuta a Gryffindor—. Tal vez lo suficientemente insensato para que puedas realizar tal tarea. —Para su deleite, Potter rió, el sonido profundo haciendo eco en las paredes del pasillo y haciendo que Severus se arrepintiera de su decisión de abstenerse de presionar al profesor de DCAO contra dichas paredes.

—Si es así, entonces permítame ofrecer mis servicios por la tarde. —Severus lanzó una mirada incrédula al hombre.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —Potter se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no tengo nada más que hacer. Además —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona y guiñando un ojo hacia Severus—, no hemos tratado de matarnos el uno al otro en unos pocos años y parece que nos llevamos bastante bien estos días.

Severus no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo en la compañía de Potter ni mano de obra gratuita. 

—Bien. Supongo que podemos probar mi teoría sobre la falta de capacidad mental necesaria para analizar esta planta en particular. —Contuvo una sonrisa mientras la risa de Potter una vez más resonaba a su alrededor. 

Se dirigieron al laboratorio privado de Snape y la canasta de Potter aterrizó en la mesa junto a la de Severus. Indicó el suéter de Potter. —El trabajo puede ser un poco tedioso. Yo sugeriría que te quites la ropa de abrigo para que no estés sudando en todo el laboratorio. Regresaré en un momento.

Potter asintió distraídamente mientras miraba alrededor del laboratorio y la gran cantidad de frascos y viales que se alineaban en los estantes. Severus entró en su oficina exterior y rápidamente se quitó la túnica y el jersey. Agarró la túnica, dejó el jersey en la silla y volvió al laboratorio. Potter se había quitado el suéter para revelar una camisa azul claro. Estaba en el proceso de arremangarse cuando Severus regresó. Él sonrió y extendió los brazos para mostrar su atuendo.

—¿Aceptable? —preguntó Potter. Severus prefirió pensar que el término era «excepcional», pero simplemente bufó y se movió hacia una mesa de trabajo. Tiró de una de las canastas hacia él cuando Potter también se acercó a la mesa. Severus le indicó al hombre que se uniera a él en el mismo lado, y Potter lo hizo mientras Severus sacaba varios tallos de la canasta. Él separó uno de los otros y lo sostuvo en alto.

—Comenzarás ordeñando los tallos.

Potter le sonrió. —¿Eso es como ordeñar una serpiente? Porque no importa lo bien que lo haga, no creo que vaya a escupir en una taza para mí.

Severus miró al hombre. 

—No es… espera, ¿las serpientes _escupieron_ en una taza para ti?

Potter asintió. 

—Sí. Prefieren forzar el veneno de sus colmillos en lugar de ser forzados a simular morder. Además, es más probable que produzcan más veneno de esa manera.

—Puede que tenga que llevarte conmigo la próxima vez que yo… —Severus negó con la cabeza para volver a concentrar su mente—. Concéntrate, Potter. —El hombre se rió entre dientes—. Ordeñar un tallo no es como ordeñar una serpiente o cualquier otro animal para el caso. Empiezas cortando el tallo justo aquí —indicó un punto justo debajo de donde se encontraron el ramo de flores—. Asegúrate de cortar lo suficiente como para que las flores permanezcan unidas. —Cogió un par de tijeras florales y cortó el tallo, dejando que las flores cayeran suavemente sobre la mesa—. No cortar demasiado alto. No quieres que las flores aterricen demasiado y que tiren polen por todas partes. Levantó la vista y Potter asintió con comprensión. 

Severus movió el ramo de flores sobre la mesa. —Trabajaré en las flores. —Snape apoyó el tallo en la pequeña tabla que descansaba sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que la parte inferior del vástago quedara justo en el borde donde se sumergió en una ranura que rodeaba el tablero. Cogió la pequeña maja de mármol alisada y la colocó en el extremo del vástago más cercano a él. Levantó la vista para ver a Potter observándolo—. Hazlo rodar por el tallo, Potter. No lo deseches, arruinarás el tallo; simplemente deseas exprimir la leche, no destruir la planta. —Retrocedió un paso y le indicó a Potter que tomara su lugar. Potter puso su mano en la mano y se movió frente al tallo. Severus se movió detrás de Potter y puso su mano sobre la de Potter. Contuvo una sonrisa mientras Potter se ponía rígido contra él. Ignoró la tensión palpable del hombre y guió los fuertes dedos de Potter para hacer rodar la mano sobre el tallo—. Afloja la leche, Potter —dijo suavemente contra la oreja del hombre—. Lentamente por lo que la excreción opaca fluye fácilmente. Demasiado rápido puede hacer que tu tallo brote inesperadamente, y te quedas con un lío de sustancia blanca que hace que todo se vuelva pegajoso cuando se seca. —Sonrió cuando escuchó una suave inhalación de Potter—. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso, Potter?

—S-sí —dijo el mago más joven sin aliento y Severus se alejó. Vio a Potter caer levemente como si se hubiera estado sosteniendo rígido. Severus se movió alrededor de la mesa.

—Voy a empezar en las flores. Sólo deja los tallos a un lado por ahora, ya que se conservarán para cortarlos en cubitos o rodajas según sea necesario. Potter asintió y se pusieron a trabajar. Severus se sorprendió al ver a Potter trabajar tan diligentemente, los músculos de su brazo se ondularon cuando hizo rodar la maja sobre el tallo. Severus arrastró sus ojos hacia su propio trabajo. El laboratorio estaba en silencio mientras trabajaban; el sonido de la maja de mármol rodando sobre la tabla y el _clic, clic, clic_ continuo del cuchillo contra la tabla de cortar fueron los únicos sonidos.

El silencio se rompió con una oleada de movimiento y el grito de «¡Mierda!» de Potter. Severus levantó la vista para ver a un duendecillo salvaje y azul hielo revoloteando alrededor de Potter. Potter retrocedió frenéticamente mientras trataba de alejar a la furiosa criatura de su rostro. La varita de Severus se deslizó en su mano y dirigió un hechizo de congelación a la criatura revoloteando. —¡Mierda! —gritó Potter, alejándose del impacto del hechizo al mismo tiempo que el duendecillo se disparó sobre su cabeza—. Pensé que se suponía que no debían haber construido sus nidos todavía. —Potter golpeó la intención de la plaga de atacar su mop salvaje.

—No deberían haberlo hecho —dijo Severus en confusión mientras apuntaba a la criatura maldita otra vez. Una vez más se acercó a Potter—. Incluso sacudí el arbusto antes de empezar. Si hubiera estado dormido, eso debería haberlo despertado.

—Bueno, obviamente no lo hizo. —Potter golpeó una vez más, su mano finalmente golpeó a la criatura y la envió volando hacia atrás. Potter sacó su propia varita del bolsillo de atrás y apuntó a la criatura justo cuando cogía un pequeño frasco de un estante cercano y lo arrojaba hacia Potter. Severus invocó el frasco antes de que pudiera golpear al otro profesor, pero el duendecillo ya había arrojado dos más a Potter. Severus convocó un segundo y tercer frasco pero se estaba quedando sin manos. Potter apuntó su varita a la criatura.

—¡Potter, no! —Severus observó mientras el chorro de luz naranja se disparaba a través de los dos frascos directamente enfrente de Potter y el duendecillo se congelaba en el aire antes de caer con un golpe al suelo. Severus miró con horror mientras los dos ingredientes volátiles salpicaban los brazos y el pecho de Potter. El rostro del hombre se salvó sólo por sus instintos de levantar sus brazos en protección. Severus puso los frascos en su mano sobre la mesa y corrió por la habitación—. No toques nada, Harry —advirtió mientras agarraba la camisa de Potter y la abría, con botones dispersos por el suelo.

—Mierda. Joder, Severus. Arde.

—Por supuesto que arde, idiota —dijo mientras tiraba de la camisa de Potter por los brazos y la arrojaba a un lado—. Eso fue saliva de dragón y ceniza de volcán. Cualquiera de los dos es una sustancia cáustica por sí sola.

Ya podía ver las ampollas formándose en los brazos y el pecho de Potter, donde el dueto ácido había quemado su delgada camisa. Severus convocó con el bálsamo para quemaduras que tenía en su estante de primeros auxilios. Puso una mano suavemente contra la espalda de Potter. —Recuéstate, necesito ponerte este ungüento. Cuanto más esperemos para tratarlo, peor será. —Potter asintió y cuidadosamente se dejó caer al suelo. 

Severus se arrodilló a su lado y desenroscó la tapa del ungüento. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el enrojecido cuerpo de Potter. Los ojos verdes se cerraron fuertemente mientras el hombre trabajaba para mantener un aliento uniforme. —La parte inferior de tus brazos recibió lo peor. —Severus se pasó una mano por el pelo sin estirar de los brazos de Potter—. Colócalos sobre tu cabeza para mantener el peso fuera de la parte sensible. —Potter asintió y estiró las manos sobre su cabeza. Severus se inclinó sobre Potter y suavemente aplicó el ungüento a los brazos ampollados. Potter siseó y Severus dio una suave disculpa. Terminó y se apartó para dejar que sus ojos evaluaran la figura esbelta. 

El torso de Potter estaba tan bronceado como el resto de él y su estómago se hundía suavemente en el medio. Había muy poco pelo alrededor de los oscuros pezones, pero una línea gruesa bajaba hasta los vaqueros debajo de su ombligo. Severus dejó que sus ojos viajaran por el dobladillo de los vaqueros que se aferraban a las caderas definidas de Potter. Una mancha roja justo por encima de la cintura llamó la atención de Severus. —Tienes un poco debajo de tus jeans. Tendré que bajarlo un poco. —Potter asintió, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Sí. Bien —dijo sin aliento. Severus colocó el ungüento en el suelo y se agachó para abrir el botón de los vaqueros de Potter, dándose una advertencia mental en la dirección de sus pensamientos. Bajó la cremallera y tiró de los vaqueros hacia abajo en el lado lesionado lo suficiente como para exponer la carne con ampollas. Con cuidado aplicó más ungüento y Potter se sacudió con un silbido debajo de él.

—Me disculpo, Potter. —Potter negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. No es tu culpa. —Severus se movió hacia arriba para aplicar más ungüento al pecho de Potter, pasando con cuidado sus dedos recubiertos sobre el pecho musculoso del hombre. Los ojos verdes se abrieron para encontrarse con los suyos y Potter sonrió débilmente—. Supongo que no tengo suficientes cerebros para tareas tan mundanas después de todo.

Severus soltó un resoplido y aplicó el ungüento en un pequeño lugar cerca del pezón oscuro de Potter. 

—La próxima vez nos aseguraremos de que estés bien preparado. Quizás entonces podamos minimizar el dolor a tu persona.

—¿Caballeros?

La cabeza de Severus se alzó para ver a la directora parada en la puerta de su laboratorio abierto, con los brazos cruzados, los labios delgados y el pie tocando rítmicamente el suelo de piedra. Miró hacia abajo, donde descansaba su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Potter y miró los pantalones desabrochados. Potter gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Severus miró de nuevo a Minerva.

—Te aseguro que todo esto es completamente inocente.

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

>   * _**Parte 4: Nibbles Snakish**_
> 


Harry se frotó distraídamente el pecho. Había sido un hábito en el último mes desde el accidente en el laboratorio. Apenas podía recordar la sensación de las manos de Snape en su pecho pues había sentido mucho dolor, pero la camisa rasgada era prueba suficiente de que había sucedido. ¿Y Snape realmente había desabotonado sus jeans y los había bajado? Bien, entonces él no los había tirado _hacia abajo_ exactamente; probablemente apenas los había bajado lo suficiente para ver los calzoncillos de Harry. Él _había_ estado usando los calzoncillos de bikini ese día y descansaban bastante bajo en sus caderas. Pero el hecho era que Snape ca- no, _tuvo_ a Harry desnudo en su mayoría y él había estado sufriendo demasiado para disfrutarlo. Sólo una vez le gustaría estar atrapado en una situación con Snape en la que realmente pudiera disfrutar de las posiciones comprometedoras en las que parecía que se encontraban últimamente.

Había cometido el error de escribir sobre ellas a Ron, quien había compartido la carta con Hermione, como era de esperar. No es que tuviera algo en contra de que sus mejores amigos lo supieran, pero la típica Hermione había escrito en respuesta sobre la subconsciencia de establecerse, los resbalones freudianos y una lista completa de terminología psicológica muggle. Harry pensó en escribirle de regreso y decirle que eran simplemente accidentes y que en realidad no tenía la intención de humillarse por completo sólo para captar la atención de Snape. No necesitaba ninguna interferencia cósmica para hacer el ridículo; lo estaba haciendo bien por su cuenta, gracias. Ron sólo le dijo que fuera por él.

Independientemente de sus propios sentimientos, se contentó con dejar que las cosas progresasen a un ritmo natural. Él y Snape acababan de establecerse en una cómoda amistad y no quería arruinar eso presionando por más. Sabía que Snape era una persona muy desconfiada, así que Harry tenía toda la intención de tomar las cosas con calma. Tal vez para el final del próximo trimestre, Harry podría comenzar a dar pistas de que encontraba atractivo al Maestro de Pociones y ver a dónde podrían ir desde allí. Por supuesto, había habido esos comentarios e insinuaciones que Snape había deslizado en sus conversaciones de vez en cuando. Suponiendo que el hombre fuera consciente de ello. ¿Sabía lo sexy que sonaba su voz cuando la soltaba en ese tono bajo y ronco? ¿Se dio cuenta de lo elegantes que eran sus manos cuando trabajaban gentilmente con tanta diligencia en sus pociones?

Harry reprimió un estremecimiento. Snape realmente lo había invitado de nuevo al laboratorio con la afirmación de que Harry probablemente no era tan idiota después de todo. Harry lo había tomado por el cumplido que era. Varias veces durante el último mes, él realizó su calificación en el laboratorio y trabajó en los ensayos mientras Snape elaboraba pociones. 

Normalmente, cuando Snape llegaba a un punto de descanso, Harry dejaba de calificar y se unía al otro profesor para tomar una taza de té. Hablaron de algo más que de su pasado compartido y de los estudiantes con los que trataron de manera regular. Snape no estaba sorprendido por el progreso que Hermione estaba haciendo en su última cruzada. 

Harry mencionó la última línea de ropa mágica de Zabini y Snape estuvo de acuerdo en que era un poco más práctico que los diseños del año pasado. Harry escuchó diligentemente a Snape hablando sobre un artículo en la última _«_ _Pociones Mensuales»_ y Harry habló de su opinión sobre el equipo francés que se dirigía rápidamente a las Finales de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Harry realmente no podía decir que estaba sorprendido por las cosas que tenían en común. Snape había empezado a invitar a Harry a sus habitaciones para tomar una copa en la noche ocasional en que ninguno tenía nada que hacer, lo que parecía suceder con bastante frecuencia. Harry sabía que Snape no había dejado de repartir detenciones, así que se preguntó si el hombre se las había entregado a Filch más de lo normal. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era intencional para que Snape pudiera tener sus noches libres para pasar tiempo con Harry. Fue un bonito pensamiento que Harry mantuvo escondido en su corazón, a pesar de lo improbable que era.

Harry apartó la pila de ensayos, los deslizó sobre el escritorio y presionó los dedos debajo de las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Sólo faltaba una semana para que los estudiantes se fueran a las vacaciones de invierno y se notaba. El trabajo con la varita se había vuelto indiferente, los estudiantes se distraían fácilmente y los ensayos eran apenas legibles. Incluso los Ravenclaw estaban escribiendo ensayos que apenas alcanzaban la longitud requerida. Tenía la tentación de sorprenderlos con exámenes prácticos para todas sus clases la próxima semana para evitar calificar cualquier trabajo real. Levantó la vista agradecido por el golpe en la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante. —Sonrió cuando Hagrid entró—. Hola, Hagrid. —El medio gigante sonrió alegremente.

—Hola Harry. Me alegro de haberte atrapado antes de que fueras a almorzar. —Hagrid entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él—. Quería preguntarte si podrías echar un vistazo alrededor del Invernadero cuatro. Pomona jura que vio una serpiente allí, pero soy demasiado grande para ver debajo de las mesas. Además con tu habilidad…

Harry sonrió a su amigo y se apartó de su escritorio para pararse. —Claro, Hagrid. No hay problema. Sólo estaba buscando una excusa para tomarme un descanso —indicó el escritorio de pergaminos y Hagrid asintió a sabiendas. Harry caminó alrededor de su escritorio y siguió a Hagrid al pasillo.

—¿Hay planes para Navidad, Harry?

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

— _Boxing Day_[4] en la Madriguera, pero aparte de eso, en realidad no. ¿Tú? —Rodearon a un grupo de estudiantes agrupados en la parte superior de las escaleras.

—Olympe me invitó a su cabaña en Suiza. —Harry miró a su amigo para ver cómo las escarpadas mejillas se ponían rosadas. Harry rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo van a fijar una fecha? —Las mejillas de Hagrid se enrojecieron.

—Hemos hablado de eso. —Harry se rió entre dientes—. Debería decirle a la directora que te he enviado tras la serpiente.

—Está bien, Hagrid. Hablo contigo más tarde.

—Está bien, Harry. Ten cuidado. Pomona no estaba segura de qué tipo de serpiente era.

Harry hizo una ola mientras se separaban. —Lo haré —prometió.

Harry se dirigió hacia la planta baja y hacia los invernaderos. Sentía un vago arrepentimiento por no recordar su capa, pero en el momento en que entró en el húmedo invernadero no lo tuvo en cuenta. Las ventanas ya estaban empañadas por el frío invernal, pero el calor se sentía agradable después de estar afuera. Se preguntó vagamente por qué la serpiente no estaba hibernando, pero pensó que si había encontrado su camino dentro del invernadero, probablemente no se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba afuera. Harry dejó escapar un suave siseo mientras se agachaba para mirar debajo de la mesa más cercana.

— _ **¿Hola?** —_Cuando no hubo respuesta, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del invernadero, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para silbar debajo de una mesa o puesto de trabajo. Escuchó un sonido y se movió hacia él, sacando su varita del bolsillo por si acaso. Comenzó cuando vio a Snape de pie sobre una mesa de trabajo.

—Snape.

El hombre se volvió hacia su voz y las cejas negras se alzaron cuando notó la varita de Harry. 

—¿Planeando hechizarme, Potter?

Harry rió y bajó su varita. 

—Aún no. Hagrid me pidió que viera si podía encontrar una serpiente.

La frente de Snape se alzó nuevamente antes de volverse hacia la olla frente a él. 

—Suponiendo que no te refieras a un Slytherin, creo que es el momento del año equivocado para eso.

Harry se movió para pararse al lado de Snape y ver que estaba haciendo.

—Pomona pensó que había visto una aquí. ¿La has visto?

Snape presionó la tierra alrededor del pequeño retoño en la olla. 

—No, aunque me mantendré atento. —Snape se sacudió y golpeó el tentáculo que estaba tratando de envolverse alrededor de su pierna—. Pomona está a punto de encontrarse envuelta en una flor voladora[5]. —Harry observó cómo la planta arrebataba su tentáculo como una mano abofeteada.

—Al menos no es un lazo del diablo. Esas cosas pueden ser bastante viciosas.

Snape lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. 

—Sí, has tenido un poco de experiencia con esos, ¿verdad?

Harry sintió que le ardían las mejillas. —Un poco. Así que, um, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Miró hacia la planta para no tener que encontrarse con los ojos de Snape.

—Experimentando —Snape dijo con naturalidad.

—Oh. ¿Hibridación?

La cabeza de Snape se levantó. —¿Qué? —Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Um, hibridación. El proceso de-

—Sé lo que es la hibridación, Potter —dijo Snape con una sonrisa—. Me sorprende que lo sepas.

—Oh, bueno, Neville, ya sabes —explicó Harry sin convicción.

Snape negó con una suave risita. 

—Por supuesto. No, no es hibridación. No tengo ganas de inventar una nueva planta. Eso se lo dejaré a las manos capaces de Pomona y su protegido. —Harry contuvo una sonrisa, preguntándose si Snape se habría dado cuenta de cómo acababa de llamar a Neville Longbottom—. No. He decidido forzar mi propio lote de Phlox Congelado.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Harry con interés y miró hacia la planta.

—Sí. Tomé una muestra de nuestra cosecha del mes pasado y la he estado cultivando aquí. Necesitaba replantarla hoy. Si crece en un arbusto de phlox viable, tengo la intención de producir varias plantas más. Una vez que tenga varios temas dignos, deseo intentar forzarlos a congelarse de diferentes maneras.

Harry parpadeó hacia Snape. 

—Eso es increíble. Entonces no tendrás que esperar el primer congelamiento y tratar de vencer a los duendecillos.

Snape asintió. 

—Esa es mi intención. También me permitirá tener ingredientes casi ilimitados y posiblemente me permita experimentar con ingredientes más frescos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al hombre. 

—Eres absolutamente increíble, Severus. —El hombre parpadeó, y Harry estaba seguro de ver que las mejillas del hombre se ponían rosas antes de regresar a su planta.

—No he hecho nada todavía, Potter. Era simplemente una idea.

—Pero obviamente una idea que nadie más ha tenido aún.

—Sí, bueno —Snape le dio un manotazo en la pierna de nuevo. Y su rostro se contrajo de dolor—. ¡Mierda sangrienta!

Harry se echó hacia atrás y pasó sus ojos por encima de Snape. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo —dijo Snape con los dientes apretados—, que encontré a tu maldita serpiente.

—¿Qué? No te muevas. —Harry se arrodilló y con cuidado levantó la túnica de Snape. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a la serpiente de color canela con un patrón de zigzag familiar. Con cuidado, envolvió su mano alrededor de la cabeza que aún estaba unida al muslo interno de Snape justo por encima de su rodilla. Extrajo cuidadosamente los colmillos con un silbido de Snape.

— _ **No te preocupes, pequeña. No deseo hacerte daño**._ —Los pequeños ojos negros lo miraron con curiosidad, pero dejaron que Harry despegara el cuerpo de la pierna de Snape. Harry miró a Snape—. _**¿Estás bien, Snape?**_

Los ojos negros lo miraron. 

—Español [6], Potter.

Él se sonrojó. 

—Lo siento. Te pregunté si estabas bien.

El hombre encima de él se estremeció. 

—No lo sé. Debería ir a la enfermería. —Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Movió a la serpiente delante de él.

— _ **¿Usaste veneno?** __—_ La cabeza bronceada asintió y Harry miró a Snape—. Ella te inyectó veneno. Necesitaremos conseguirte el antídoto.

Snape asintió. 

—Deberíamos apurarnos. El sanador de San Mungo dijo que debería tener mucho cuidado con las mordeduras de serpientes después del ataque de Nagini. Podría… —Snape se apartó de la mesa pero inmediatamente se recostó contra ella.

—¡Snape! —Harry gritó y se estiró para estabilizar al hombre.

Snape envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Harry. 

—¿Se supone que es un hormigueo?

—Joder. —Harry colocó la serpiente sobre la mesa y la señaló—. **_No vayas a ningún lado. Necesitamos hablar._**

La cabeza bronceada asintió. 

— _ **Lo siento por atacar a tu compañero, Hablante.**_

Harry negó. 

— _ **Hablaremos más tarde.**_ —Harry sacó su varita y transfiguró el taburete cercano en una silla. Él apoyó a Snape contra la mesa otra vez—. Quédate quieto. Necesitamos extraer el veneno ahora. No creo que podamos esperar para llegar a la enfermería. Lo último que tenemos que hacer es dejar que la sangre bombee. —Harry pasó su varita por la parte delantera de la túnica de Snape y observó cómo se abrían los botones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Potter? —Snape trató de gruñir, pero estaba demasiado débil para sonar demasiado molesto.

—Aprendí algunos primeros auxilios en Gringotts. —Empujó la túnica de los hombros de Snape y el hombre le permitió que la quitara y la arrojara sobre el respaldo de la silla. Una mano delgada le agarró la muñeca cuando fue a buscar el botón del pantalón de Snape. Harry miró al hombre con exasperación—. Ella te mordió en el muslo. Necesito llegar a la mordida. —Snape soltó la mano de Harry y lo dejó trabajar. Contuvo una sonrisa al ver que los pantalones de Snape no tenían una cremallera, sino una fila de botones. Rápidamente abrió los botones y bajó los pantalones para revelar los boxers verde oscuro—. Siéntate. —Ayudó a Snape a sentarse en la silla.

—¿Exactamente cómo pretendes extraer el veneno, Potter?

Harry se arrodilló. 

—Voy a chuparlo.

Snape se levantó de donde se había recostado contra la silla. 

—¿Qué, en el infierno, dijiste?

Harry empujó al hombre hacia atrás. 

—Cállate, Snape.

Empujó los pantalones de Snape más abajo y separó las piernas del hombre para ver el mordisco. Ya podía ver una línea oscura que se movía lentamente por la pierna del hombre desde el origen de la mordedura y desaparecía bajo los calzoncillos verdes. El nuevo veneno reaccionaba a los restos neutralizados del veneno de Nagini. 

—Joder —siseó para sí mismo. Rápidamente envió un Patronus a Poppy con un mensaje para traer un antiveneno general y un reabastecedor de sangre—. Voy a tener que cortarte para sacar más sangre.

Snape hizo una mueca y agarró su pierna antes de asentir.

—Sólo hazlo.

Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un pequeño hechizo de corte. Los agujeros gemelos pronto se convirtieron en una hendidura y Harry pudo ver cómo la sangre infectada salía de la nueva herida. Harry tomó una hoja y la transfiguró en un frasco pequeño y crudo. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a chupar la herida. Un fluido amargo llenó su boca y Snape gimió sobre Harry. Harry se retiró y escupió la sangre ennegrecida en el pequeño frasco. Regresó su boca al interior del muslo de Snape y su mano se deslizó sobre los músculos fuertes. No escapó de la atención de Harry el que una vez más estaban en una posición muy comprometedora y que él no podía disfrutarlo. Harry escupió más sangre en el frasco y miró la pierna de Snape. Empujó los calzoncillos hacia arriba para observar la línea oscura, inconscientemente, notando que eran de seda. Bajó la boca y chupó, más fluido amargo llenando su boca. Repitió el procedimiento varias veces, revisando su progreso de vez en cuando. Definitivamente podía ver la línea oscura retrocediendo hacia la picadura. —Está funcionando —le dijo a Snape.

—Puedo decirlo —Snape murmuró tenso—. El hormigueo se ha detenido.

—Bien —respondió Harry antes de que una vez más presionara su boca contra el muslo de Snape. Sus rodillas empezaron a doler por arrodillarse en el suelo y él se movió. Su cabeza se frotó contra el muslo opuesto del profesor y Snape dejó escapar un siseo. Harry escupió más sangre en el frasco y miró al hombre. —¿Estás bien, Snape?

El hombre asintió y Harry bajó la boca una vez más. Su cabeza rozó la pierna de Snape de nuevo, deslizó su otra mano sobre el muslo duro y separó las piernas del hombre. Escuchó la respiración trabajosa del pocionista sobre él y esperaba que el hombre estuviera bien. Escupió más sangre en el frasco y bajó la cabeza una vez más. Esta vez, la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry rozó contra algo duro que _claramente_ no era un muslo. Oh Dios. Snape estaba excitado. La comprensión sólo hizo que la sangre de Harry se dirigiera hacia el sur. Contuvo un gemido, tratando de concentrarse en obtener el veneno de la herida de Snape. Escupió más sangre, notando que era más rojo que negro. Revisó la herida y vio que sólo había un poco de negrura cerca de la mordedura original. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se lanzaran hacia el considerable bulto en los pantalones cortos del hombre. Joder, Snape era enorme. Harry rápidamente pegó su boca a la pierna de Snape para evitar pedirle al hombre que lo follara con su enorme polla. No estaba bien. No era bueno en absoluto. Oh Dios. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a tomar las cosas con calma? Harry sabía _que esa_ cosa lo estaba esperando. La propia polla de Harry estaba latiendo ahora.

—¡Caballeros! —dijo el grito de asombro horrorizado. Y ahora estaba tan marchito como una flor de cinco días. Se echó hacia atrás para escupir más sangre en el frasco mientras Snape buscaba detrás de él su túnica para cubrirse. Harry se limpió la boca con la manga y se volvió para ver a Minerva allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, los labios delgados y el pie tocando el suelo. Harry se puso de pie, tratando de preservar la dignidad de Snape.

—Juro que todo es completamente inocente. 

_(_ **_N/A|T:_ ** _Succionar el veneno no funciona. Se recomienda NO probar ese mito en particular)._

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

>   * _**Parte 5: Sueños húmedos**_
> 


Severus abrió la puerta al oír el golpe preguntándose quién podría estar perturbando su paz. Y había paz ya que los estudiantes se habían ido para las vacaciones de Yule esa mañana, excepto por cinco o seis, ninguno de los cuales estaba en su Casa. Sintió que el calor se acumulaba en su vientre al ver a Potter allí de pie, con unos ajustados vaqueros, una camisa de manga larga de color verde cazador y su cabello típicamente desaliñado.

—Potter. —Los ojos verdes brillaron detrás de sus marcos.

—Snape. —Potter sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda para revelar una botella de la mejor marca de Ogden—. Me preguntaba si es posible que desee celebrar la falta de estudiantes en el castillo.

Severus dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. 

—La cosa más sensata que te he oído decir. —Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto al hombre más joven para que entrara en sus habitaciones. La sonrisa de Potter se iluminó y entró en los aposentos de Severus. Severus fue a tomar la botella de whiskey de fuego, pero Potter la empujó para mantenerla protectoramente contra su pecho, y una mirada maliciosa cruzó la cara de Gryffindor.

—Sólo si aceptas llamarme 'Harry'. —Severus agarró la botella una vez más, sus dedos se deslizaron contra el duro pecho de Potter mientras se aferraba al cuello de la botella.

—No es exactamente un intercambio, Potter. Después de todo, el Ogden eventualmente se acabará. —Sus dedos rozaron los de Potter mientras ambos sostenían la botella. Los labios de Potter se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Bien. Un trato entonces. —Severus levantó una ceja en pregunta—. Mientras esté de acuerdo en complacerte con tu hedonismo, me llamas 'Harry'.

Severus dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por la figura ágil y volvieron a subir para ver que las mejillas de Potter ardían en un suave color rosa. 

—Te lo aseguro _Harry_ , no soy tan hedonista. Simplemente disfruto la incursión ocasional en los placeres culpables. —Sacó la botella del agarre del hombre y cerró la puerta—. Sabes dónde está el sofá. Por favor, ponte cómodo. —Potter se dirigió hacia el sofá mientras Severus llevaba el whisky a su bar. Sirvió dos vasos y se movió para unirse a Potter en el sofá. Se sentó y colocó los dos vasos en la mesa de café frente a ellos antes de rasgar el envoltorio del cuello de la botella y desenroscar la tapa. Llenó ambos a la mitad, colocó la botella en la mesa y levantó los dos vasos. Le entregó uno a Potter y se acomodó con el otro. Potter le sonrió brillantemente y levantó su vaso en un gesto de salud. Severus copió el movimiento y cada uno tomó un sorbo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Potter?

Potter se rió entre dientes. 

—Te lo dije. Pensé que te gustaría celebrar.

Severus levantó una ceja. 

—¿Y pensaste que me gustaría hacerlo contigo?

Potter tomó un sorbo, una mirada astuta a Severus en su rostro. 

—Pensé que podrías no estar en contra de la idea.

Severus sintió que su estómago se agitaba. 

—¿Y qué podría haberte dado esa idea?

Potter se encogió de hombros, pero había una mirada en sus ojos que hizo que Severus se mostrara cauteloso. 

—Sólo un presentimiento. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Severus parpadeó al cambiar de tema y se agachó para frotarse en el lugar justo encima de su rodilla. El recuerdo de Potter de rodillas y con la boca presionada contra su muslo hizo que la sangre de Severus corriera hacia el sur. Luchó contra la necesidad de moverse en el asiento y tomó un sorbo de su whisky. 

—Está mejor. Quería agradecerte por tus acciones rápidas el fin de semana pasado.

Los ojos verdes de Potter se pusieron serios por un momento. 

—Me alegro de haber estado allí.

Severus se estiró para descansar una mano en la rodilla de Harry.

—Como yo, Harry. —Dejó descansar su mano allí, mirando a los ojos verdes. La mirada que brilló momentáneamente en los ojos verdes obligó a Severus a tomar una decisión que había estado dudando durante algún tiempo. Sin mover la mano de la rodilla de Potter, colocó su vaso sobre la mesa, extendió la mano para deslizar el vaso correspondiente de la mano de Potter y lo colocó al lado del suyo. Se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó su mano alrededor de la nuca de Potter y lo acercó con suavidad. Potter no dudó y Severus pronto cubrió los suaves labios con los suyos.

Cuando su boca se movió sobre los gruesos labios, Harry hizo un sonido suave que envió una sacudida de lujuria a través de Severus. Pasó su lengua por el labio de Harry y la cálida boca se abrió para él. La mano de Severus se deslizó por el suave cabello mientras deslizaba su lengua entre los deliciosos labios y saboreaba al Gryffindor. Dejó escapar su propio gemido suave y sintió que la mano de Harry se deslizaba hacia arriba para ahuecar su mejilla. La lengua de Severus se deslizó a lo largo de Harry probando el whisky de fuego y la tarta de cereza del postre. La propia lengua de Harry se deslizó dentro de su boca para rodar los labios de Severus. Sus lenguas bailaban y se retorcían entre sí hasta que Severus sintió que estaban demasiado cerca de empujar esta nueva… cosa demasiado rápido. Se retiró, terminando el beso con un suave mordisco en el labio de Harry. Miró hacia abajo a los ojos vidriosos y sonrió ante la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Harry. Presionó un rápido y casto beso en los hinchados labios.

—¿Está bien?

Harry asintió. 

—Sí. Yo… —tragó y se lamió los labios—. No estaba seguro de si te sentías cómodo moviéndote más allá de una amistad todavía.

Severus deslizó lentamente su mano del cuello de Harry y se recostó en el sofá mientras la mano de Harry se deslizaba de la mejilla de Severus. Se aseguró de sentarse cerca de Harry para que el otro hombre no pensara que estaba tratando de alejarse. Para su deleite, Harry deslizó una mano en la de Severus y juntó los dedos. Severus miró los brillantes ojos verdes y las mejillas rosadas.

—Debo admitir que he estado pensando en ello por algún tiempo. Pero… —dudó un segundo antes de decidir ser un Gryffindor por una vez—. Harry, no estoy buscando una follada rápida o algo para pasar el tiempo. Te admiro, te respeto y me gustaría ver si lo que hay entre nosotros podría ser algo real. Algo duradero. —Estudió el precioso rostro, y Harry pareció contemplar sus palabras durante un minuto antes de asentir.

—Creo que esto podría ser algo más, Severus. Y me gustaría ver a dónde puede ir también.

Severus asintió. 

—Bueno. Entonces quizás podamos tomarnos un tiempo durante estas vacaciones para pasar tiempo juntos en la capacidad de amantes potenciales.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Harry. 

—Amantes potenciales. ¿Cómo… novios?

Severus miró al demonio de ojos verdes. 

—Potter.

—¿Pensé que te dije que me llamaras 'Harry'? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Actualmente no estás proporcionando ninguna indulgencia para mi hedonismo, Potter. Y me niego a ser el _novio_ de alguien.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal «galán»? ¿«pretendiente»? ¿«amante»? _¿«Papi»?_

Severus apretó la mano de Harry con fuerza y se inclinó sobre el risueño Gryffindor.

—Si siquiera _piensas_ llamarme «papi», te pondré encima de mi rodilla y te daré un azote como lo merecías durante tus días de escuela.

Harry rió de nuevo. 

—Está bien, Severus. «Papi» está fuera entonces. —Severus se recostó en el sofá—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenemos… citas? ¡Oh! ¿Puedo cocinarte la cena?

Severus lo miró con escepticismo. 

—¿Tú? ¿Cocinar? He visto la forma en que preparas una poción. No, gracias.

Harry hizo un puchero y Severus luchó contra la urgencia de besarlo. 

—Te haré saber que soy un excelente cocinero. Tenía que cocinar para los Dursleys todo el tiempo.

Severus miró al hombre con escepticismo. 

—¿Un compromiso?

Harry sonrió y se acurrucó contra Severus. 

—Bueno, tú eres el Slytherin. Así que adelante.

—Ven a mis habitaciones y haremos la cena juntos. De esa manera puedo supervisar. —Harry se rió.

—Bien. Mañana es la víspera de Navidad y todavía tengo un poco de compras que hacer, y me esperan en la Madriguera para el Boxing Day. ¿El martes es bueno para ti?

Severus asintió. 

—Creo que estoy libre.

Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus. —Genial. Haré que Kreacher deje los suministros aquí el martes por la tarde. ¿A qué hora debo bajar?

—Creo que si iniciamos a las cuatro debería darnos tiempo para tener la comida preparada para comer a las seis.

—Genial —dijo Harry con una sonrisa y Severus no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Severus no escuchó al elfo aparecer en sus aposentos porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de decidir qué ponerse. Quería estar cómodo y poder disfrutar de su cita con Harry; pero también quería verse bien para el otro mago. Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones de color morado oscuro de manga corta. Vio las bolsas de comestibles en el mostrador de la cocina y alcanzó el punto máximo en lo que Harry posiblemente había planeado para la cena. Vio una pequeña bolsa de harina, algunos huevos y un paquete de… filetes en cubos. Una bolsa de papas y algunas verduras estaban en la segunda bolsa y Severus no estaba más cerca de averiguar qué había planeado Harry de lo que había estado un minuto antes. Al parecer no importaba, Severus decidió, ante la llamada de su puerta.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, manteniendo su rostro neutral en caso de que no fuera Harry. Dejó que la sonrisa se deslizara a través de sus labios cuando vio a Harry parado allí con pantalones caquis y una camiseta azul oscuro. Harry extendió una bolsa marrón y Severus la tomó con cuidado. Era más pesado de lo que esperaba y miró dentro.

—Potter, ¿por qué has traído… cerveza?

Harry sonrió cuando entró en la habitación de Severus y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. 

—Porque la cerveza va con el filete de pollo frito.

Severus dejó que la puerta se cerrara y se giró para seguir a Harry a la cocina. 

—¿Y qué, por favor dime, es el filete de pollo frito?

Harry le sonrió descaradamente. 

—La cena. Pon eso en la caja fría, Severus. No es cerveza de mantequilla y debería ser bebida fría.

Severus miró a Harry con cautela, pero hizo lo que dijo, mientras que Harry comenzó a sacar cosas de la bolsa y revolvió en la cocina del Slytherin. Severus vio al hombre más joven trabajar y moverse sin problemas. Tal vez el mocoso sabía cocinar. La conversación fluyó cuando Harry recogió los ingredientes y se puso a trabajar. Cuando las papas estuvieron casi listas y Harry colocó la última carne en un plato, Severus tuvo que admitir que olía delicioso.

—¿De dónde obtuviste esta receta? —le preguntó a Harry, tratando de romper un trozo de la costra sobre el filete. Harry le dio una palmada en la mano.

—Deja eso. Pasé unos meses en Texas, esto es popular por allá. Tráeme otra cerveza.

—Hazlo tú mismo —dijo severamente Severus, molesto porque Harry no le dejara probar el delicioso plato.

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—No seas un bebé, Severus. —Severus frunció el ceño a Harry y el hombre más joven puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a la caja fría. Severus rápidamente tomó un trozo de bistec y se lo metió en la boca. _Estaba_ _delicioso_. Severus tomó otro bocado justo cuando Harry se dio la vuelta—. ¡Oi! —Severus mantuvo a Harry a raya con su brazo extendido mientras rompía otra pieza—. ¡Detente!

—No —protestó Severus—. Está bueno. —Vio a Harry sacar su varita y Severus reaccionó rápidamente, agarrando un puñado de harina y arrojándola a Harry.

—¡Imbécil! —Una pila de harina aterrizó en la cara de Severus y él escupió, girándose hacia Harry.

Dentro de un segundo, ambos estaban cubiertos de harina, huevos y, en el caso de Harry, papas. Pero se reían y se burlaban el uno del otro. Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo acercó más. Sus ojos oscuros vagaron sobre el rostro cubierto de harina.

—Mírate —dijo Severus suavemente—. Sabía que no se podía confiar en que cocinaras. Hiciste un desastre en mi cocina. —Harry le sonrió brillantemente y apretó los labios para encontrarse con los de Severus. Severus aceptó el lento y lánguido beso cuando la boca de Harry se movió debajo de la suya. Sus lenguas repitieron el baile del otro día y Severus dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo para tomar la curva del trasero apretado de Harry. Los propios dedos de Harry se deslizaron en el cabello de Severus mientras se presionaba contra el Maestro con un suave gemido. Severus se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo—. Deberíamos parar.

Harry asintió y se apartó a regañadientes. —Sí. Eso no es moverse lento, ¿verdad?

Severus se rió entre dientes. 

—Definitivamente no. —Dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en el cabello cubierto de huevo de Harry—. Y creo que necesitamos duchas. Puedes utilizar el baño de visitas. Tengo la mía en mi habitación.

Soltó a Harry y le permitió dar un paso atrás. Harry asintió y se pasó la mano por el pelo, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. 

—Sí. Um, creo que debería llamar a un elfo por algo de ropa limpia.

Severus negó. 

—Disparates. Tengo algo de ropa que te puedo prestar. Además —dijo Severus mirando a Harry otra vez—, no me importaría verte en mis ropas. —Disfrutó del rubor en las mejillas de Harry—. Pon un encantamiento de estasis en la comida, podemos terminarla y comer después de nuestras duchas. —Severus hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del baño con la cabeza—. Ve a bañarte. Tendré algo de ropa esperándote cuando salgas.

—Está bien, Severus. Te veré en un momento. —Severus asintió y dejó a Harry encantar la comida. Se desnudó rápidamente y saltó a la ducha, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creer lo fácil que era relajarse alrededor de Harry. Disfrutó este lado lúdico de su relación y no tener que preocuparse por verse como un idiota. Definitivamente estaba contento de haber decidido darles una oportunidad a él y a Harry.

Severus salió de la ducha, se puso un par de pantalones negros limpios y se conformó con una camiseta gris oscuro. Sacó una camiseta azul y unos pantalones de chándal negros para Harry, pensando en lo bonito que se vería el hombre delgado con los pantalones colgando en sus caderas. Se mudó a la sala de estar y tiró la ropa en su silla. Tuvo la tentación de robar otro bocado de comida y casi se dio por vencido cuando su Floo cobró vida y Minerva salió. Él la miró sorprendido.

—Minerva. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a preguntar si había alguna forma de que pudieras cuidar a los Ravenclaw durante la próxima semana. Filius ha sido convocado por negocios familiares.

Severus parpadeó con sorpresa. 

—Sí, por supuesto. Ha visto a mis serpientes varias veces. No tengo ningún problema en devolver el favor.

Ella asintió levemente. 

—Gracias, Severus. Yo-

—Severus, no estaba seguro… —Harry hizo una pausa mientras salía del baño; el agua goteaba por su cuerpo, el cabello mojado pegado a su cabeza y una toalla blanca y rígida contra su cuerpo bronceado, lo único que preservaba su dignidad. Miró boquiabierto a la directora, cuyos ojos pasaban de un Harry mojado al pelo aún mojado de Severus—. No es lo que piensas —soltó Harry—. Es completamente inocente.

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

>   * _**Parte 6: Atracciones cercanas**_
> 


Harry se mordió el labio para cortar el silbido que había estado a punto de escapar. No sería bueno para los estudiantes ver a su profesor silbando como un Hufflepuff loco de amor. Especialmente no cuando todavía estaba tratando de volver a poner sus mentes en modo de aprendizaje. Las últimas semanas con Severus habían sido increíbles. Se habían reunido casi todas las noches para tomar una copa, habían compartido almuerzos privados e incluso se habían aparecido en Londres para una cita. Había sido agradable estar en público con Severus y no tener que preocuparse por lo que el Profeta pudiera decir si Harry accidentalmente dejaba escapar una mirada de anhelo en su rostro. La misma mirada de anhelo que había visto resonar en los ojos oscuros de Severus. Harry se preguntó exactamente cuán lento el hombre quería tomar las cosas. Harry, por ejemplo, estaba absolutamente listo para ser violado por el hombre.

La tercera noche después de su primera cena, cuando ambos tuvieron que ducharse y fueron atrapados por la directora, los besos de Harry y Severus se convirtieron en una fogosa sesión de besos. Justo la noche anterior, Severus había deslizado su mano por los pantalones de Harry, no por primera vez, y Harry había experimentado un orgasmo absolutamente increíble. Sí, él quería que Severus hiciera su camino con él. Además, Minerva parecía pensar que ya eran íntimos de todos modos. La noche que había atrapado a Harry saliendo de la ducha, soltó un resoplido incrédulo ante la proclamación de inocencia de Harry. Ella simplemente les había dicho que fueran discretos y siguieran siendo buenos modelos para los niños. Ante el bufido de Severus, ella le había dado al hombre una mirada digna de Molly Weasley. Harry sonrió al recordarlo, luego rápidamente modificó su rostro al escuchar a los estudiantes en el pasillo.

Harry caminó por el pasillo de la mazmorra y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina. Dio un fuerte golpe y entró cuando se le ordenó hacerlo. Tomó la imagen de Severus inclinado sobre su escritorio, pluma en mano mientras profanaba un ensayo con tinta roja. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y se movió hacia su… amante. Severus miró el movimiento, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando vio que era Harry, y se levantó de su escritorio, con una lenta sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Hola, profesor Potter. —Severus se movió para pararse frente a su escritorio y se recostó contra el mismo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿A qué debo esta, _espero,_ agradable visita?

Harry se movió para pararse frente al hombre, envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas delgadas, forzando a los brazos a descruzarse, tiró de las manos para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura y presionó contra el mago más alto. 

—Lo agradable que será… depende de ti.

Harry levantó la cara hacia Severus; el Maestro de Pociones aceptó la oferta por lo que era y bajó la boca para cubrir la de Harry. Harry se fundió en el beso, saboreando el sabor familiar de Severus mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban una sobre la otra. Los brazos de Severus se apretaron alrededor de Harry, y Harry envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. Gimió en el beso y sintió que se ponía duro. Severus debió haber tenido una reacción similar porque el hombre terminó el beso y se retiró.

—No aquí, amor. —Severus le dio un casto beso en la sien de Harry—. ¿Viniste a distraerme o realmente tienes una razón para molestar mi sábado por la mañana?

Harry parpadeó, tratando de recordar porqué había buscado a Severus. Se sonrojó como la mirada de complicidad en los ojos oscuros. 

—De hecho, tenía una razón para venir aquí —confirmó finalmente Harry, y levantó una ceja—. Te llevaré a celebrar tu cumpleaños esta noche.

Severus miró a Harry confundido. 

—No es mi cumpleaños.

Harry dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia abajo para agarrar los bíceps de Severus. 

—Lo sé. Pero tu cumpleaños es el lunes y estarás demasiado cansado de tratar con los estudiantes para celebrar adecuadamente.

—Harry… —dijo Severus vacilante, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, Severus. Ya he hablado con Aurora. Ella estará aquí si tus serpientes necesitan a alguien. Apuesto a que nunca has tenido una buena celebración de cumpleaños, al menos no en los últimos veinte años, y quiero hacer esto por ti.

Severus estudió a Harry por un largo y silencioso momento. 

—¿Y cómo piensas celebrar?

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que Severus ya estaba enganchado. 

—Cena, luego una película. Y para cuando regresemos, Kreacher tendrá el postre y el café esperándonos en tus habitaciones.

—¿Y en qué película posiblemente Harry Potter piense que Severus Snape estaría interesado?

Harry sabía que el hombre estaba bromeando, pero su rostro aún se calentó y sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo para estudiar la línea del cuello de Severus. 

—Hicieron una película de ese libro que estabas leyendo el año pasado. La de la chica geisha. —Harry tomó la fuerte inhalación de aire como una buena señal, y dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió que la gran nariz de Severus presionaba su cuello rápidamente, seguida por los labios delgados. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y apretó su agarre en los delgados brazos para evitar que sus rodillas se doblaran—. ¿Es una buena opción?

—Mmm —Severus murmuró contra el cuello de Harry quién gimió cuando Snape deslizó su lengua sobre la piel de su cuello—. ¿Y me darás un regalo?

—Oh, sí —dijo Harry sin aliento, y no estaba seguro de si estaba respondiendo la pregunta o aceptando lo que Severus le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Fue la respuesta correcta de cualquier manera. O lo fue hasta que Severus se retiró dejando a Harry mirando confundido a la sonrisa presumida del hombre. Parpadeó y sintió que su cara se calentaba.

—¿A qué hora debería estar listo?

—Las cinco y media —respondió Harry—. La película comienza a las siete. 

—Estaré listo.

***.*.***

Severus estaba listo. Y también lo estaba Harry, después de ver al hombre en el pantalón negro ajustado, la camisa de manga larga y botones en color azul profundo y el pelo hacia atrás para mostrar su cuello largo y orejas perfectamente redondeadas. Harry dejó que sus ojos se detuvieran sobre el ancho pecho, recordando sus dedos deslizándose debajo de la camisa del hombre la noche anterior para provocar los duros pezones. Recordó cómo Severus había guiado la mano de Harry hacia los botones de su pantalón, cómo Harry había perdido el tiempo liberándolos, ya que Severus había liberado fácilmente la propia polla de Harry. Los pantalones que Severus usaba esta noche sólo tenían un botón y una cremallera, y Harry dejó que su mente se desviara a la facilidad con la que se desharía de los pantalones del hombre más tarde.

—Sigue mirándome así, Harry —la voz ronca de Severus lo sacó de su contemplación—, y no llegaremos a la película o la cena.

Harry asintió firmemente. 

—Correcto. —Dio un paso atrás con una última mirada al obvio placer de Severus ante la observación de Harry—. Correcto. Cena. Um, podemos ir a Grimmauld Place desde tu habitación.

Severus cerró la puerta detrás de Harry cuando entró en los aposentos del hombre. 

—No me di cuenta de que todavía tenía acceso.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. 

—No lo hacías. Te agregué cuando fui a Londres la víspera de Navidad. Por si acaso.

—Mmm —dijo Severus mientras agarraba su capa—. Entonces supongo que estoy listo.

Se movieron hacia el Floo y Harry pasó primero. Se detuvo en la silla colocada cerca para ese propósito e hizo un rápido hechizo de limpieza para quitar la ceniza de su ropa. Severus se apartó del Floo y Harry le sonrió.

—Solo necesito agarrar mi capa al salir, y luego nos iremos al restaurante; no está lejos del teatro, así que no tendremos que Aparecer de nuevo hasta que regresemos aquí.

Severus asintió y se dirigieron hacia el frente de la casa.

Harry los apareció en un callejón no lejos del restaurante y caminaron; se había decidido por un pequeño restaurante indio que Hermione les había presentado también hacía unos años y se alegró cuando Snape mencionó que le gustaba pero que no había tenido indio en varios años. Comieron sin prisa, ya que Harry ya había comprado los boletos para la película, y hablaron. Mantuvieron la conversación alejada de la magia o utilizaron términos vagos cuando surgió el tema. La mayor parte de su conversación fue sobre las cosas muggles que disfrutaban, y era como conocer un lado completamente diferente de Severus. Severus deslizó su mano en la de Harry mientras caminaban la corta distancia hacia el teatro. Lamentablemente, Harry tuvo que apartar la mano cuando llegaron al teatro para sacar las entradas. Le dio a Severus unas palomitas pequeñas y una botella de agua mientras bromeaba con él ya que Severus se negaba a beber refresco; Harry se encogió de hombros y le pidió al empleado que le sirviera una cerveza de raíz. Una vez que se instalaron en el teatro, Harry deslizó su mano hacia la de Severus y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

Harry tuvo que admitir que la película no estaba tan mal y fue un poco informativa en cuanto al aspecto histórico. Decidieron coger un taxi a Grimmauld Place en lugar de aparecerse para prolongar la velada, y Severus dio un recuento histórico de geishas que ayudó a Harry a entender mejor algunas de las cosas de la película. Harry pagó al conductor y lo esperaron para que se marchara antes de pasar al número doce. 

Una vez más, Harry atravesó el Floo primero, y echó un vistazo rápido a los cuartos de Severus mientras avanzaba. La habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por varias velas flotantes alrededor de la sala de estar. En la mesa de café frente a él se sentaron dos copas de un vino de color rojo oscuro y un pequeño pastel de ganache de chocolate con una sola vela parpadeando en el medio y dos tenedores que descansaban a su lado. Harry asintió con satisfacción, elogiando en silencio a Kreacher por el maravilloso trabajo. Se giró justo cuando el Floo cobró vida una vez más, y Severus salió. 

Severus hizo una pausa para mirar la escena que tenía ante él, y Harry sonrió tímidamente al hombre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Severus. —Harry miró hacia la mesa y luego volvió a mirar al hombre—. Pide un deseo. —Harry dejó escapar un grito ahogado de aire cuando fue empujado contra Severus. Miró a los brillantes ojos negros y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

—¿Lo que yo quiera, Harry? —Severus preguntó con voz ronca, y Harry asintió. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de Severus hacia arriba—. Entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

La mano de Severus se deslizó por la cintura de Harry y alrededor de su muñeca. Dio un paso atrás, arrojó la capa en su brazo a la silla más cercana y tiró de Harry hacia el sofá. Se sentaron, y Severus le dio a Harry una mirada enigmática antes de fruncir los labios y soplar la vela con una bocanada de aire. Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y agarró el vaso de vino más cercano. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a colocar el vaso sobre la mesa cuando Severus tomó un tenedor y lo sumergió en el pastel. Harry agarró el otro tenedor, pero fue arrancado de sus dedos. Levantó la vista en shock cuando Severus tiró el tenedor en algún lugar sobre su hombro.

—No necesitarás eso. —Severus se inclinó más cerca, llevando el tenedor de pastel a los labios de Harry.

—Oh. Pero se supone que el cumpleañero tiene el primer bocado —protestó Harry.

—Oh, lo tendré —dijo Severus con voz ronca, y Harry sintió que el calor llenaba todo su cuerpo. Sus labios se abrieron, y el pastel fue empujado entre ellos. Él obedientemente envolvió sus labios alrededor del tenedor y tomó el pastel cuando Severus le quitó el tenedor de la boca. Severus tomó su propio bocado, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Harry. Harry tragó su bocado y se lamió los labios. 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó nerviosamente.

Severus pareció contemplar la pregunta. 

—Estás perdiendo algo.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Harry, ya que había pensado que el pastel había sido maravilloso. Severus asintió y colocó el tenedor en el borde de la placa. Deslizó un dedo a través del ganache y lo llevó a los labios de Harry. Harry obedientemente abrió y chupó el dedo con sabor a chocolate que se presionó dentro. Escuchó un suave gemido, y un momento después el dedo fue reemplazado por la lengua de Severus. El beso fue necesitadamente furioso, como sus sesiones de besos, y Harry deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Severus, dejando que el lazo se aflojara mientras las hebras oscuras caían alrededor de sus dedos. Gimió y presionó sus caderas contra la erección creciente que se presionaba contra él. Se preguntó vagamente cuándo había terminado de espaldas, pero dejó que la idea se desvaneciera cuando la mano de Severus se deslizó por el costado de Harry.

Severus se echó hacia atrás, jadeando. 

—Te quiero, Harry. Te quiero en mi cama. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

—Sí —jadeó Harry—. Oh sí. Por favor.

Harry parpadeó cuando de repente se quedó sin ninguna presión sobre él. Se incorporó y vio que Severus se inclinaba para desatarse las botas. Tomando la indirecta, Harry rápidamente descartó sus propios zapatos y calcetines. Levantó la vista hacia la mano que le ofrecían y la tomó, permitiendo que Severus lo ayudara a levantarse. Aterrizó contra el cuerpo duro de Severus.

—Quería tomarme las cosas con calma, Harry. Pero eres demasiado tentador, y me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo resistir tu encanto.

La boca de Harry fue capturada una vez más por los labios insistentes. Se sintió empujado y dejó que Severus lo guiara. Cuando Severus se retiró, Harry se encontró en un dormitorio oscuro que cobró vida rápidamente por un fuego rugiente. Harry no prestó atención al entorno, pensando que esta no sería la única vez que estaría en las habitaciones de Severus. En su lugar, se centró en la fila de botones del pecho del profesor. Severus también parecía estar determinado individualmente, y pronto ambos hombres se encontraron con nada más que su ropa interior. Severus una vez más usaba los boxers verde oscuro, y Harry dejó que su mano se deslizara sobre la tela sedosa.

—Estabas usando estos cuando la serpiente te mordió —dijo y le dio a Severus una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Recuerdas cómo me arrodillé entre tus piernas y presioné mi boca contra tu muslo? Tal vez esta vez pueda chupar algo que no sea tan amargo.

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido y estrelló sus labios contra los de Harry, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de del otro con una fuerza que dejaría moretones. Harry agarró los fuertes brazos mientras era empujado hacia atrás y hacia abajo sobre el colchón. Severus apartó la boca. 

—Mocoso insolente. Ese no era mi deseo de cumpleaños y bien lo sabes. Pero como hoy no es mi cumpleaños real —agregó Severus con un destello en sus ojos—, tal vez eso significa que tengo un segundo deseo. —Severus bajó la boca para susurrar en el oído de Harry—: Y ahora sé exactamente lo que desearé.

Harry gimió y presionó sus caderas hacia arriba.

—Por favor, Severus.

La mano de Severus se deslizó sobre el muslo de Harry y subió la tela contra la piel del hombre. Un largo dedo se deslizó debajo de la cintura de los boxers de Harry, y él gimió de necesidad. 

—Tan ansioso, mi amor. ¿No quieres un poco de juego previo?

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado, y Severus se echó a reír. 

—No. —Miró a los ojos oscuros, deseando que Severus viera la necesidad allí—. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente juego previo, Severus. —Harry deslizó su pierna por el muslo peludo del Maestro—. Quiero que me desnudes, Severus. —Los ojos oscuros se ensancharon cuando el pie de Harry se deslizó por la larga pierna—. Quiero que presiones tus dedos dentro de mí y me estires. —El talón de Harry se hundió en el firme culo—. Quiero tu polla tan profundamente dentro de mí que sabré que te coriste cuando me llenes. —La mano de Harry se deslizó hacia abajo para agarrar la otra mejilla—. Hazme gritar, Severus.

Cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera haber dicho fue interrumpida por los frenéticos movimientos de Severus mientras arrancaba los calzoncillos del cuerpo de Harry, sus propios boxers los seguieron hasta el piso. Harry no estaba seguro de cuándo Severus convocó el lubricante, solo sabía que su polla estaba en la boca caliente y un dedo resbaladizo estaba sondeando su ano. 

Harry dobló sus rodillas y extendió sus piernas para Severus, su mano encontró el suave cabello cerca de su ombligo y se deslizó en los sedosos mechones. Él estaba rogando por más, y Severus lo estaba dando, estirando a Harry con sus dedos y provocándolo con su boca. Harry gritó de angustia cuando la boca encantadora y los dedos exquisitos lo abandonaron. Pronto se aplacó cuando la boca cubrió la suya y le chupó la lengua a Severus. Una almohada fue presionada debajo de sus caderas, y Harry gimió en el calor húmedo cuando sintió el extremo romo del pene de Severus presionando contra él. Sacudió la cabeza para recuperar el aliento y miró a los ojos oscuros. Dejó escapar un gemido de éxtasis cuando Severus lo empujó.

—Oh sí. Sí —gritó mientras se sentía a sí mismo extendido por la gruesa polla—. Oh dios, Sev'rus. Sí.

Harry podía decir que el hombre estaba tratando de no lastimarlo, se estaba relajando. La respiración de Severus se alteró mientras sus ojos oscuros observaban a Harry en busca de signos de incomodidad, pero el hombre se sentía maravilloso. Harry dejó escapar un grito cuando la cabeza de la polla de Severus lo golpeó, y el hombre finalmente se deslizó hacia adentro.

—Oh, Harry —Severus gimió cuando se deslizó completamente hacia el interior de Harry. Bajó la cabeza para presionar suaves besos en la sien y la oreja de Harry—. Muy apretado, bebé. Tan hermoso y apretado para mí.

—Sev, por favor —Harry gimió y siseó de placer cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse, lentamente deslizándose y empujando hacia atrás nuevamente. Severus mantuvo un ritmo constante hasta que Harry estaba pidiendo más y más duro. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus y se movió para encontrarse con su amente mientras Severus golpeaba su cuerpo—. Sev'rus —suplicó mientras rodeaba su polla entre sus cuerpos.

—Sí, bebé —Severus jadeó—. Hazte venir por mí. Déjame sentir tu cuerpo apretándome. Déjame que te llene con mi venida.

Harry apenas se había tocado a sí mismo antes de que las palabras de Severus lo empujaran por el borde y se acercara, gritando el nombre de Severus y disparando entre ellos. 

»¡Oh, mierda, bebé! —gritó Severus mientras empujaba el cuerpo palpitante, gimiendo el nombre de Harry mientras éste sentía los pulsos de semen profundamente en su interior.

—

Harry no recordaba mucho después de eso. Sabía que en algún momento Severus había lanzado un hechizo de limpieza y los había vuelto a colocar en la cama antes de enrollarse alrededor del cuerpo de Harry. Harry se había quedado dormido rápidamente después de eso. Se despertó al lado del cálido cuerpo y se acurrucó alrededor. Dio un pequeño gemido de aprobación en el miembro duro presionando contra su trasero.

—Mocoso —murmuró Severus, pero pronto Harry apretó el estómago en la cama mientras golpeaban contra él. Otra siesta siguió la vigorosa ronda de hacer el amor, y Harry estaba listo para una ducha cuando se despertaron por segunda vez. Al parecer, también Severus, y Harry se alegró al darse cuenta de que el mago mayor era tan bueno como él con un período de recuperación igualmente corto. Harry nunca había tenido sexo en la ducha antes y pensó que era un descubrimiento bastante bueno. 

Una vez que estuvieron limpios y vestidos —Harry una vez más tomó prestados un par de pantalones y una camiseta— tomaron un desayuno pausado. Harry notó el hechizo de preservación que había colocado en el pastel y sonrió. Después del desayuno, Harry tomó las dos copas de vino y las vació en el fregadero antes de acercarse a Severus.

—¿Sabes, Severus? En realidad tenía un regalo para ti anoche.

Severus le sonrió y deslizó un largo dedo por la mejilla de Harry, causando que él se estremeciera. 

—Pensé que tus gritos eran un regalo bastante bonito, pero está lejos de mí negar a un hombre, especialmente a ti, sus placeres.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba cuando Severus se acomodó en el sofá. Harry se sentó a su lado y extendió la mano para sacar la vela del pastel. A medida que se deslizaba de la confección de chocolate, una cadena de plata también se liberaba del postre. Harry estaba contento de que el hechizo de protección se hubiera mantenido y no tuviera que usar un hechizo de limpieza en él. Lo separó de la vela y puso el colgante plateado de serpientes en la palma de Severus. Severus miró el colgante y luego a Harry.

—Es hermoso, amor. —Harry sintió el sonrojo de nuevo y se movió a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus. Alcanzó el colgante.

—¿Puedo? —Severus asintió, y Harry soltó el broche antes de deslizarlo alrededor del cuello del pocionista—. Tiene encantos de protección para protegerte de quemaduras leves y accidentes en clase. —Harry cerró el broche y dejó que su dedo recorriera la cadena de plata que estaba contra el cuello de Severus—. Espero que te guste.

Los ojos oscuros brillaban hacia Harry. 

—Lo amo, bebé. Justo como te amo a ti, Harry.

Harry contuvo el aliento en su pecho mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. 

—Oh, Severus. —Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre—. También te amo, Sev'rus. —Gimió cuando unos suaves labios presionaron contra su cuello y sus delgados dedos se deslizaron bajo su camisa. Permitió que Severus le colocara la camisa sobre la cabeza y presionó su propia boca contra el delgado cuello. Sintió que el aire fresco corría por su trasero cuando Severus empujó los pantalones de las caderas de Harry. Harry había obviado la ropa interior después de la ducha con la esperanza de que se encontraran en la posición cada vez más familiar, y presionó su polla ahora expuesta y llorosa contra el estómago de Severus. Estiró la mano entre ellos para deslizarla dentro de la ropa interior de Severus quien gimió cuando los dedos de Harry se curvaron alrededor de la larga polla.

—Caballeros. —Harry apartó la mano al mismo tiempo que Severus tiraba de los pantalones para cubrir el trasero desnudo de Harry. 

Harry miró por encima del hombro para ver a la directora de pie junto a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión divertida en su rostro. Su propia cara ardía de vergüenza mientras hablaba.

—Ni siquiera se atrevan a tratar de decirme que _esto_ es completamente inocente.

_**El fin** _

* * *

[1] Un tipo de resina.

[2] Es un género con 120 especies de plantas con flores perteneciente a la familia polemoniacae. La mayoría son nativas de las regiones templadas de América del Norte, sin embargo algunas lo son también del noreste de Asia. Se encuentran en divertidos hábitats, desde Zonas Alpinas hasta bosques y praderas.

[3] Duendecillos

[4] Se celebra el día 26 de diciembre en Inglaterra (y países que pertenecen [o lo hacían]) a Gran Bretaña. La historia del Boxing Day se remonta a la época victoriana, cuando las iglesias abrían la caja ( _box_ ) en la que sus feligreses habían ido metiendo sus donaciones. Este dinero se repartía entre los más pobres. También se cuenta que, en los tiempos feudales, el señor de la mansión reunía a todos aquellos que trabajaban en su tierra y les daba cajas con artículos prácticos como herramientas agrícolas, comida o telas y ropas. Esto se daba como pago por el trabajo que habían hecho durante todo el año.Asimismo, en Gran Bretaña los ricos daban el día 26 como día libre a los sirvientes para que fueran a visitar a sus familias, ya que el día de Navidad debían prestar sus servicios. Al permitirles ir a casa, se entregaba a cada sirviente una caja que contenía regalos, bonos y a veces restos de alimentos.

[5] Flitterbloom. Es una planta parecida, en apariencia, al Lazo del Diablo pero a diferencia de esta, es inofensiva.

[6] Inglés, en el original. Lo cambié porque bueno, esto es una traducción xD.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta traducción es un regalo para Araleh_Snape.   
> No tengo el placer de conocerla en persona, pero cuando empecé a leer fanfics Snarry, fueron sus maravillosas historias (en Slasheaven) las que me hicieron amar completamente a la pareja.


End file.
